A First For Everything
by Dance of the Masquerade
Summary: It's been a year since the monsters first walked back out into the open air of the Overworld. They settled down in the forest around Mt. Ebott, uninhibited by any humans, only animals. Living peacefully with the humans now, the monsters begin to function as a society once more; Meaning for poor Frisk and other monster children - school has begun.
1. Ever Been To School?

UnderTale - A First For Everything

Chapter One - Ever Been To School?

Groggily waking up, holding out her hands in a feeble attempt at blocking out the suns rays from her sleep deprived state, Frisk yawned tiredly, rubbing at her eyes as her bare feet touched cold wooden floors. A shiver shot up through her spine as she drew back from the sudden contact, eyes opening wider in an attempt at fully waking up. Outside, she could hear the soft chirping of morning birds and see the sun slowly rising from her bedroom window, which was on the second floor of her new home. Seeing the sun rise, and the morning birds flutter about, Frisk felt a sudden urge of determination, as she wrapped herself up in her blanket, creating a thick cloak around her body, and stepped onto the freezing floor.

Mildly displeased by the coldness her feet felt, she trod on over to the bathroom, hanging up her blanket on the towel rod, as she faced the mirror, forcing a smile out to begin her day. Splashing cold water, using the toilet, and then brushing her teeth and hair down, she grabbed her blanket again, and made a beeline downstairs - where Toriel would surely be waiting for her.

"Good morning my child! How was your night?" cheerily greeted and asked Toriel, who was sitting at the kitchen table, a mug of something steamy - presumably coffee - in her hands. She gestured to the empty seat next to her, which was set up with a plate filled with eggs, bacon, and a glass of orange juice. Feeling more determined at seeing the food laid out before her, Frisk smiled, briefly hugging her mother in greeting, and sat down, scarfing down the food as if she hadn't eaten in ages.

Toriel couldn't help, but softly laugh at her adopted daughters way of eating, as she lifted up her steaming coffee mug, blowing onto the warm liquid, cooling it down, before taking a small sip, smiling contently as the warm liquid mellowed in her stomach.

"Frisk," she stated softly, choosing her words wisely as the brown haired girl glanced up from her morning feast, a questioning look on her face.

"Have you..." she fell silent, before mustering up the courage to ask, "Have you ever attended school? Before coming to the Underworld and meeting all of us."

Toriel knew that Frisk didn't talk much about her past - all in all, she barely spoke, only when it was necessary - and knew that the topic of school must bring back memories of her life before falling - very literally - into the Underworld. Patiently waiting, and feeling just the tiniest bit of angst, Toriel gently pressed on, "Well...?"

Swallowing the remaining food inside her mouth, Frisk looked away from her mother, deciding to stare at the floor instead in silent contemplation. Yes, she had gone to school once, before falling into the Underworld, and staying there for who know's how long. Just thinking of it brought back memories of her past - friends, teachers, classmates, **bullies** , and of course - her parents.

Shaking her head, dismissing her mind from wandering too far away, Frisk lifted her head back up, smiling reassuringly at Toriel's worried and 'about-to-apologize' face, as she nodded her head in an earnest manner.

Relaxing considerable, as she berated herself for stepping over her boundaries, Toriel smiled and clapped her hands, already finished with her mug of coffee.

"Ah, that is good!" she pointed out, nodding her head as she began to explain, in a stern, but light voice, "Well Frisk, the others have decided to start up a school in the overworld - just for monsters, and maybe humans if they wanted too as well,"

Waiting a moment for the new information to sink in, Toriel went on, "Asgore and I - and a couple other adults - have agreed to this idea - seeing as we have just recently settled, and most of the children have been rather enticed by the thought of adventuring around, but of course, most of the adults still wanted a good education for there children,"

She heaved in a breath, finishing up her explanation, "So I was wondering - would you like to start coming to school once more?"

Blinking in surprise, Frisk thought this over crucially, looking at all the pros and cons that would, or could, happen to her while attending school - and a school for monsters at that. Smiling, feeling just the taddest bit of excitement well up within her, Frisk nodded, feeling determination flood into her, once again.

Mirroring her smile, Toriel scooped up Frisk in her firm arms, eliciting a giggle from the semi-mute girl, as she nuzzled noises with her adopted daughter.

"I'm glad to hear that Frisk," she softly laughed at the unintentional pun she had put in, "School will be starting next week, so be prepared, alright my child? I will help you get your supplies and other things."

Curious, Frisk asked meekly, "W-what will you be doing," hesitating still, but forcing herself to say it, "Mom?"

Toriel blushed a soft pink, in shy embarrassment at Frisk calling her "mom", as she airily laughed and stated vaguely, "You'll see dear."

Softly frowning and tilting her head curiously, Frisk could only silently agree with her mother. She wanted to question her more, but decided against it and let a big grin sprout on her face. Excitement was laced together with the thought of going back to school. And for that matter - a _monster_ school.

* * *

 _A/N: So I recently finished watching Cry's play-through for 'UnderTale', and I must say - I am **ASTOUNDED** at this game! This game pulls heartstrings, man! I really, loved the play-through, and would love to play it myself one day. Although I know (or really don't know) that Cry is through with the game, I am silently hoping that he'd do the 'Genocide Run' I keep seeing and hearing about. So far, most of the information I've learned about it, is from here - Fanfiction Net. I am curious as to what happens in the 'Genocide Run' route, and I think I've found a good enough video on Youtube to watch it, but - fingers crossed - I do hope Cry replays 'UnderTale' and does the 'Genocide Run' this time - even though it seems to be really cruel with most of the information I've gathered... _

_Ah, also, about my story - In this story Frisk is a **female** (if you haven't caught that yet), and let's make her... **Thirteen** , a troublesome age, but I think Frisk would be a bit mature even though she's in her supposed "rebellious" stage. _

_I sincerely hope I can continue this story, seeing at how small the 'UnderTale' fanfiction fandom is compared with others. I might also make one-shots of varying ships - mostly Sans/Frisk - I don't know why, but I ship the two a lot if Frisk was a girl._

 _Happy reading! Every follow, favorite, and review is appreciated!_


	2. Monster School

UnderTale - A First For Everything

Chapter Two - Monster School

Quietly eating her breakfast, all alone, Frisk swallowed thickly, feeling a bit of nervousness creep up inside her stomach. It was the first day of school and Toriel had left early for some "work" leaving Frisk all alone, at home, early in the morning and on the first day of school. Thinking about it now, Frisk pondered on her mothers' work. What did Toriel work as? Or at - she corrected herself.

Vaguely remembering Toriel telling her that she had wanted to be an educator - or a teacher, in other words - Frisk wondered on that thought. It was Toriel's dream to teach kids, and Frisk could see her doing so. Her motherly aura was comforting to her and most likely a lot of other kids - monster and human.

Feeling a bit if excited curiosity spark inside of her, Frisk sat up determinedly, finishing up her food and grabbing her things. She walked out, locking the door behind her, to check out her new school and her suspicions.

* * *

Upon making it to school, with a lot of time to spare, the short brunette gazed admiringly at the school's simple structure. It was ground level - no second floor - and was constructed out of bright, red, bricks, outlined with white beams; the doors a shade of light grey, and lengthy windows going all around the perimeter. White, brick walls, were constructed around the school - most likely for safety and boundary reasons - with sharp edged fences near the top. She noticed some monster kids getting dropped off by their parents near the meticulously, crafted, gates. Seeing this gave Frisk an air of determination, as she took her first few steps into her new school life.

Pulling open the heavy, metal, doors, Frisk peeped her head in to find the main room sparse. Some discarded shoes were laid onto mats, but other than that - no other monster. The main foyer was wide and tall; on one side was a glass window and a door leading into it. Adjacent from the front, the back of the foyer had two dividing hallways - leading somewhere into the maze of the school.

"Hello deary!"

Scratch that - one other monster was in the room... Somewhere. Looking around in a frantic and curious manner, Frisk heard a soft giggle from up above her, and tilted her head up to come face to face with six, dark purple, eyes. Softly gasping in surprise, she took an unsteady step back, bumping into the door, electing another humored giggle from the spider lady. Realizing who it was, Frisk let out a sigh of relief, and smiled at Muffet who had climbed down from her perch on high.

"Long time no see, hmm, deary? Well now, come along, I shall show you to your classroom," instructed Muffet, taking one of Frisk's small hands in her's, "Now, how old are you, deary?"

"Thirteen..."

"Ah! The rebellious stage, so I hear!" Muffet giggled sweetly, "Now then, your classroom should be over here."

Leading the way and tugging Frisk along with her, Muffet took out a clipboard that held onto five or so pieces of paper, and using her other hand, checked something off on said pieces of paper. Having to jog to keep up with the spider lady, Frisk gazed around her flashing surroundings, not catching much but open classroom doors, filled with desks and chairs, sometimes seeing someone inside, and randomly placed water fountains.

"Here we are!" Muffet chirped out cheerily, gently prompting for Frisk to step inside the classroom. Hesitant, but feeling determined, Frisk stepped in and let her brown eyes gaze around. She spotted some monster kids sitting near the back, all of them most likely to shy to sit up front, and a desk just a few feet in front of the clean black board, most likely it being the teachers desk.

"Have fun, dear! And don't forget to eat lunch!"

Vanishing quickly down the long corridor, Muffet made her way back to the entrance, the clicking of her heeled boots becoming fainter with each step. Taking in a deep breath, and feeling the determination cycle within her, Frisk took tentative steps to one of the front row desks, feeling the other monster kids' eyes' on her.

"Yo! It's you! Frisk, right!?"

A yellow, round, head pops in front of Frisk's view, surprising her for the umpteenth time that day. She reflexively leans back, blinking as her eyes adjust to the semi-blurred shape in front of her. Weakly smiling, Frisk waves in good nature, and nods her head to confirm Spike's question.

Spike, the monster kid she had previously befriended in Snowdin, beamed at Frisk, flashing white, pearly, fangs at her, and even though she knew he was harmless, Frisk still felt a bit of startled fear pinch her.

"Hey guys! Come over here!" beckoning the other kids to come over to where he was, Spike bounded up and down, impatiently waiting for them to move from the back row. Reluctantly, the small group of three, walked an over to where Spike and Frisk where - waiting.

A Snowdrake, Froggit, and an odd blue-bear come on over, sheepishly smiling and waving at Frisk, who returned their gestures - smiling and waving at them encouragingly.

Pointing to the Snowdrake with his snout - it must have been hard pointing with no fingers - Spike went on to introduce them, "This is Ice, short for Icicle!"

Ice smiles - or at least looks like he's smiling - at Frisk, bowing and saying, "What do you get when you cross a dog and a piece of ice together?"

Frisk shrugs, and raises a questioning eyebrow, prompting Ice to continue.

"A nice dog."

Agitated groans filled the air, as Frisk lightly giggled, used to bad jokes and puns now, courtesy of Toriel and Sans the skeleton. Ice seemed pleased with the giggle he got out of from Frisk, as Spike moved on to the Froggit, "The Froggit here is George, G for short."

George rib-bits and bows, his beady eyes blinking slowly, observing Frisk.

"He's a Froggit of few words."

Frisk nods understandingly and smiles pleasantly at George.

"Anyway, this is Blue, she's an ice bear."

Blue bows courteously to Frisk as well, and Frisk begins to wonder 'Why are they all bowing?' before Blue stands back up, a paw held out for Frisk to shake. Taking her paw in her hand, Frisk shakes it firmly and suddenly notices how cold Blues' paw feels. Examining the said ice bears' paw, Frisk heeds that the she-bear had claws - ice claws - that were practically see through. With all the light surrounding them, Frisk hadn't noticed Blue's ice claws until she held her furry paw in her own skin hand.

"Oh!" she gasped softly in surprise, her eyes widening as she took her hand back, gingerly lifting a finger to lightly trace Blue's almost transparent claws.

"Ah! Sorry, you probably didn't see'em in the light, huh?"

Frisk nodded, and stopped her examination, glancing up at Blue who was meekly scratching the back of her neck. The human girl smiled reassuringly at the blue furred bear, before hearing a loud "A-hem!" fill the classroom. Freezing up, and quickly scattering to there seats, Frisk turned around to see Toriel standing behind the teacher's desk, glasses adorning her eyes, and a piece of white chalk in her right paw. A smile breaks out onto Frisk's face, beaming at her mother, as Toriel winks at her, and calms everyone down.

"Now, now students, class is starting, get to your seats now."

Hearing a couple, "Yes ma'am"'s and scuffling feet, Frisk folded her hands on top of her desk, feeling the nervousness from today's early morning vanishing and getting replaced with unbridled excitement. Oh how much her life had changed!

* * *

 _A/N: So I added in the Monster Kid and decided on nicknaming him ' **Spike** ', since his real name was never mentioned in the game. If somehow you guys know his real name, mind telling me? Haha. ' **Spike** ', a.k.a Monster Kid, is a **boy** (if you haven't realized) in my story and let's say he's... **Twelve** years old - just a year behind Frisk. I have also took the liberty of adding extra characters - **Ice** , or **Icicle** , is a **male** Snowdrake, **George** is also a **male** Froggit, and **Blue** is a **female** ice bear - my own monster, I guess..._

 _I'm having a bit of trouble deciding on who should be the teacher for this subject and all that, but I'm organizing through that now, albeit slowly, and I appreciate the reviews, follows, and favorites I've gotten so far. Thank you guys! Glad you enjoyed the first chapter! Hee hee!_

 _And as allows - every review, favorite, and follow will be appreciated! Thanks for the encouragement!_


	3. Class Is In Session!

UnderTale - A First For Everything

Chapter Three - Class Is In Session!

"Good morning class, my name is Toriel, and you shall address me as such, or anything besides "queen" and "mother" - for I am not the "queen" anymore, and only one person is allowed to call me "mother"." Toriel explained smoothly, winking at Frisk who shyly smiled back at her, fiddling with her fingers a top her desk.

"Yes ma'am." the whole class chorused, some voices deeper than others, some lighter than others, and some that Frisk didn't quite understand.

"Now then, we shall begin with roll-call, I take it everyone know's what I mean?"

Some heads nodded, some grumbled, and some didn't even respond, seeming to be in their own little world. Satisfied with what she got, Toriel took out a clipboard from within her bag, and begin listing off name's left and right. Swiveling her head, to and fro, trying to pair name's up with monsters, Frisk blinked away the slight dizziness she got, and blinked again when she heard her name being called.

"Frisk?"

Realizing that Toriel had been calling her name for quite some time now, Frisk hesitantly lifted up her hand, the sleeve of her purple and blue striped shirt falling down her slim arm, as she meekly said, her voice cracking a bit underneath the pressure she felt, "H-here..."

"Pay attention now, okay dear?" Toriel reassured sweetly, offering a small smile of comfort to the now, slightly embarrassed, Frisk, who nodded vigorously before looking back down at her lap, where she fiddled with the hem of her large shirt. She could feel the other students gazes' on her - whether they were just looking at her or something else, it made Frisk feel more uncomfortable, as she shrunk down inside her shirt.

"Sans?"

"Here."

The attention was suddenly blown away from Frisk, as curious heads gazed back and a hushed whisper buzzed around the room.

"It's Sans!"

"Sans is here? I didn't notice him..."

"Neither did I."

 _Crack! Crack!_

Swiveling her head back, catching a glimpse of the shorter skeleton brother, Frisk flashed a closed mouth smile at him, before turning around to face Toriel again - whether he caught the smile or not, was beyond her - who was quieting down the class by slapping a wooden ruler against her mahogany desk.

"Hush now class, I am not yet done."

The class didn't instantly go silent, but it quieted down enough; the sudden knowledge of Sans being in the classroom left an electrified tension over everyone's head. I guess he really is popular, mused Frisk, grabbing a notebook from her backpack and a pencil, for note taking.

Toriel, now done with roll-call, began to explain the school's new system.

"As you all now, the monster school system is not as different as the human's school system, so we have decided to go by the human's school system, disbanding our own school system now."

Their were a couple happy and disgruntled remarks, but other than that, no outward hate or violence. Frisk was pleased by this, as Toriel continued.

"We will be having breaks the same time the human's will be, and after winter break, we will start a new "semester", as they call it."

"Semester...?"

"Yes, semester. Apparently, human's half the year into two, giving the human more opportunities for their "options"."

The same voice asked, "What are "options"?"

"Options, are apparently the human's way of determining what the human will be once he, or she, or it, hits adulthood. They get to experience new things in different classes that they are taught to do - such as sewing, cooking, writing - and the like."

The class chorused together in a long, "Ooooooooh," of understanding.

Toriel nodded, smiling as the students began to get more excited and asked more questions, "What type of "options" will we be having?"

"We will be having the same options as the humans, but with added "personal" options for us monsters - such as magic learning, spell casting - and the like."

Gasps of awe and glee filled the air, as the static in the wind grew, sending delightful shivers down Frisk's back as she gazed around herself, a small smile imprinted on her face. A lot of her classmates were all grinning and making small talk with there neighbors, discussing about "options" and such. She caught some of there conversations, mostly consisting of, "I wonder what options we get to choose," or "I wonder what else human's do in there school system,".

Hearing all this silently pleased Frisk. Sure they settled things with the humans a while ago - nearly a year, now that she thought of it - but it didn't mean that every monster was warming up to the rapid changing of their society, and same went for the humans. The monsters had gotten a lot of media coverage, some in good light, some in bad, but all in all, the word of "monsters living near Mt. Ebott," spread faster than a wildfire; as a hand full of humans, far and wide, would visit sometimes - mostly to confirm that whatever the media was saying, was true.

"Besides options and the like, we will be continuing with normal classes, such as the basic four - history, science, math, and language arts - especially for the monster kids who cannot yet speak in the human tongue."

Stepping away from her desk, Toriel filled through some papers, her eyes scanning each row, counting how many students sat there, and handing out a pile of paper to the first person in line.

"Take one and pass it back." she instructed, the first kid in line taking one and passing the rest behind his, or her, shoulder.

Frisk received the pile of paper, and recognized it as a schedule. Taking one and passing the rest back behind her shoulder, she scrutinized it - checking on her next class. On the piece of paper, were five rows, each row having a day written above them. It was a Monday, so Frisk glanced down the Monday column, that consisted of six, small, boxes. The first box - or as Frisk remembered it - the first block, for about an hour, was language arts, where they learned about the "human tongue", as some monsters called it. After LA, was math, and vaguely remembering how math was before, Frisk cringed, knowing very well that she was not going to enjoy that block very much.

After math was a blank box, and after that was lunch. The box after lunch was then science, where instead of her teacher being Toriel, it said "Alphys", in fine print at the bottom right of the box. Frisk blinked her brown orbs, and smiled softly. So Alphys was working as a teacher as well.

After science was gym, and at the bottom right, it said "Undyne". Frisk was surprised, to say the least. Undyne wasn't really the "teacher" type, more of a "violent-uncontrollable-and-friendly" person but, shrugging it off, with just the faintest sense of dread, she glanced back up at Toriel, who held a schedule in her own hand as well.

"What you are receiving now, is a sheet of paper. It is your schedule for the year. Do you see the empty boxes?"

Frisk glanced down, and nodded. Yes, the empty box was right before lunch.

"That is where your option class will take place. For today though, on third block, you will be coming to my classroom to discuss your options." Toriel's eye fleeted over to the round clock hanging above the doorway.

"Now, your first class with me will be over soon, which is language arts. You will be switching with the classroom across from us."

Curious, Frisk glanced back at her sheet to check on who her math teacher was.

Asgore.

Feeling a smile tug at her lips, she glanced back up at Toriel, who was now dismissing the class, as she heard noises outside the door.

"Alright now class, time to switch to math. Please be silent as you go across the hallway." Toriel smiled and waved, "Have a pleasant day my students."

"You too miss!" some responded, as they took there bags and sauntered out of the classroom.

Some people grouped together and others were left to wander alone - Frisk was one of them, as she stashed away her schedule, and slung her bag over one shoulder. Glancing around, she waited for the rest of her classmates to exit before following suit.

The light scuffling of footwear on the tiled flooring perked Frisk's interest, the odd noise seeming quite familiar to her, as she turned around to face Sans, who was following closely behind Frisk. He was grinning - or at least looked it - and wore his usual outfit; a blue jacket, over a white turtleneck, with a pair of black pants, and slippers as his footwear.

"Hey, kid, how you bein'?"

"G-good." she stammered out in response, smiling even though, as she asked, "H-how are you?"

"Been better." the skeleton boy responded, lightly pushing Frisk across the hallway, as more people flooded the tight corridor.

"Come on kid, move, classroom's across the hall, don't wanna be late."

Nodding, Frisk slipped in between a pair and entered into the other classroom, glancing over her shoulder to find Sans right behind her. She went to find a free desk. Taking a seat along side the wall this time, Sans sitting in the desk on her right side, Frisk smiled as she spied out Spike and his group, who also noticed her and decided to take seats near her as well.

"Yo, Frisk! Are you hyped about those "options" thing?! Cause I am! I wanna be in an option were I get to be with my hero!" exclaimed Spike, taking the seat in front of Frisk.

Thinking about it now, Frisk silently wondered:'Where was Papyrus?' She glanced over at Sans, getting ready to ask him before a loud thud from the front of the classroom, caught her attention. Turning around, she smiled, recognizing Asgore, who greeted the students kindly, and began to explain to them what they would be learning throughout the year - very much like what Toriel had done.

The old king had become the head of the new community made near Mt. Ebott - although, decidedly now, instead of the king making decisions on his own, the adults all pitched in; giving there own perspectives of the matter and the like. In a whole, instead of the community being ruled over by one person - sorta like a dictatorship - the political body turned into a democratic one. And it helped greatly, as Asgore was less stressed and had more of a perspective in what to do - courtesy of Toriel and the adults, but mostly Toriel. The adults didn't mind the extra work - they got paid of course - but most were just to used to the old ways of making decisions, the pressure of making a right decision was a great burden in on itself.

Although his former wife had refused to work alongside with him at first. she was eventually drawn in as she knew a little bit more about decision making, and choosing wisely.

After the hour passed, before leaving the classroom, Frisk gave Asgore a quick hug, earning a small chuckle from the used-to-be king, as he patted her head affectionately.

"You be a good girl now, little one." he said in his deep, yet light, voice, as he glanced down at the little human.

Frisk nodded into his stomach, and quickly disentangled herself, saluting Asgore playfully, as she dashed to the other side of the hallway.

Back inside Toriel's classroom, Frisk was surprised to see the black board behind Toriel divided into seven sections. Each section had a title - one had "Home Economics", another section held "Writing", and another one had, "Magic Uses" - and the residue of white chalk, that had been erased but not entirely, made it clear that they were to choose one out of the seven sections.

Noticing that at the top, left corner of the black board, the single word "Options" soon made sense of the whole thing.

Taking her seat, and feeling a bit excited, Frisk couldn't quite sit still as she tapped her foot impatiently on the tiled flooring.

"Welcome back class," warmly greeted Toriel. She gestured behind her, and wasted no time in explaining, "Behind me - as you can see - are the options for this semester."

Anticipation was thick in the air, the atmosphere turning eerily silent, everyone clinging onto Toriel's words, as she continued with her explanation.

"For this class, you will all be coming up, one at a time, by roll-coll, to pick your options for half the year. We will do this again second semester, understood?"

Everyone nodded, and waited restlessly for their turn as the first monster kid got up to choose his, or her - Frisk couldn't tell - options.

After what felt like forever, in which Frisk had been silently impatient the whole time, Toriel called her name, beaming a small smile at her adopted child. Frisk stood up, and practically skipped to the front of the classroom, ignoring the prying eyes of her peers, as she turned her back on them and gazed at her options. There was Home Economics, Writing, Magic Uses, Ability Training, Language Studies, and the last choice - Sparing. All seemed appealing for Frisk, but limiting down her options, as she knew she couldn't use magic - she was pretty sure of that - and she had no special abilities, or no real need for language studying, she was stuck with two: Home Economics, or Sparing.

Frisk didn't very much like violence; she tried to stay away from anything related to violence, as it usually triggered a memory from her past life. Just the thought of learning how to spare - even if it seemed cool and could come in handy if she were ever in trouble - the fear crawling under her skin was stronger, and she chose Home Ec.

Toriel nodded her head approvingly, as Frisk added a small tick to the board. Turning around and handing the chalk back to Toriel, as she instructed her to write down "Home Economics" on the empty box on her schedule, she walked back down her aisle; ignoring the prickling goosebumps going up her back.

Sitting down once more, Frisk took out her schedule and she wrote down "Home Ec." and watched, patiently as Sans stood up. The sudden buzz from before came back, as hushed voices talked to one another, spying out which option Sans would pick. Surprisingly enough, the skeleton boy chose Home Economics as well - pretty quickly too, not even a second up, he was already walking back down his aisle. Their were some disappointed groans and some delighted squeals, but Frisk didn't pay heed to them, as she smiled again at Sans, who winked at her as he passed by.

 _Ring!_

The loud ringing of bells filled the whole classroom, and shocked some students as they yelled, "What was that?!"

"That, my students, means it's time for lunch," Toriel explained, turning her back to the students, holding an eraser in her hand, as she said, "You'll be able to find the cafeteria if you go down the hallway and take a right, have a wonderful lunch kids."

"Bye miss!"

"You too miss!"

Standing up, and jogging over to where Toriel stood, with her back to the retreating class, Frisk briefly hugged her, surprising Toriel as she glanced down, getting ready to tell the person off if necessary. But instead, a smile made itself known across Toriel's face, as she picked up Frisk in her arms, and asked, "Are you enjoying school so far?"

Frisk nodded, "A-are you gonna eat lunch?"

Toriel chuckled, "I will, child, I will, in the meantime, you go with your friends and have fun, we'll see each other again after school."

Nodding, she squirmed out of Toriel's grasp and hugged her once more, before dashing outside, waving behind her, as she followed the crowd and Sans vibrant blue jacket.

* * *

 _A/N: I just realized how long this chapter really is... Ah, oh well, least I made **some** progress... **Some**... I don't know, it feels like I didn't much progress, but I'm happy with the results. Well, I hope you guys don't mind the endearingly long chapter - and, in all truthfulness, I actually don't know why school's have semesters and all that... I just made that reason up... Anyway... Hope you all had a wonderful day! _

_And, as usually said - every favorite, review, and follow is appreciated!_


	4. Lunch, Science, Gym

UnderTale - A First For Everything

Chapter Four - Lunchtime, Science, Gym

Wrapping her fingers around Sans sweater, as to stop him form moving any farther and as to not get lost, Frisk pulled up beside him as he titled his head slightly to glance at her, his mouth still seeming to be in the form of a grin.

"So, what'cha gonna do now kid?"

"G-get lunch, I guess." she muttered, having to look up a bit, as Sans was taller than her by a couple inches. The skeleton boy seemed contemplative, as he took Frisk's small hand in his bony one and began to drag her off into the direction of the cafeteria. Going along, Frisk felt her cheeks slightly burn at the odd skin-to-bone contact - for whatever reason, she had no clue, but she could feel other's eyes on them, peering curiously and some seeming to be glaring even. Ignoring them, Frisk followed Sans as he continued to drag her through a maze of people, looking for the lunch line.

"Here we are!" stopping abruptly, causing Frisk to ram right into him, Sans flinched, involuntarily, and quickly turned around, his grin turning into a sheepish looking smile.

"Oops, sorry, heh."

Rubbing her stinging nose, Frisk blinked away the pain filled tears that accumulated at the corners' of her eyes', as she forced a reassuring smile and glanced behind Sans. Behind the skeleton boy, was the kitchen, packed with food and other monster children all lined up to grab a bite to eat. Letting go of his hand, and stepping closer to inspect the food laid out before her, Frisk could feel her stomach rumble in hunger as she blushed in embarrassment. Before her was a large assortment of food, the only thing keeping her from reaching in and taking any was a thick, plastic, barrier. Past the barrier was food fit for humans and monsters. It was cut down into sections - one section containing meats, another veggies, and another one containing fruits.

Taking a tray from the pile that was left on the counter, she blinked in surprise at seeing Muffet suddenly materialize before her eyes, as the spider lady smiled. Atop her head was a chef's hat and around her waist was a clean apron. Winking at Frisk - a lot of people, creatures, whatever, seemed to be doing that to her lately, the thirteen-year-old thought - she asked, "So what would you like, deary?"

Placing her tray atop the plastic barrier, she meekly stated, "W-whatever seems good to you..."

Blinking slowly, taking in Frisk's statement, Muffet smiled as she filled up Frisk's tray with various foods, her arms a blur as she picked up food from each section and examined them. Frisk didn't know whether to start panicking, seeing at how fast Muffet seemed to be filling her tray, but as she glanced to her side, she felt her nervousness diminish a little, at seeing Sans take some condiments, from the small basket that was left on top of the plastic barrier.

"What?" he asked innocently, taking at least five packs of ketchup, mustard, and who-knows-what, stuffing it in the vicinity of his pockets.

A giggle escaped her before she could stop herself, as she glanced back at Muffet, who seemed to have finished filling Frisk's tray up. Surprisingly, Frisk's tray wasn't as full as she had expected it to be. Arranged neatly in the tray was an apple, a plate that held two drumsticks, and a plastic bowl containing a veggie salad. Holding up two juice boxes - one flavored orange and the other apple - Muffet proceeded to ask, "And what drink would you like, deary?"

"Oh... Uh... A-apple, please."

"Here you go!"

Handing her the apple flavored juice box, Muffet held out an open hand and stated her price, "That'll be five coins, deary."

Nodding briskly, Frisk fished out five, golden, coins from within her bag and handed it to Muffet, thanking her once more as she took the tray of food and began to search for an empty table, or at least a spot where she could eat.

"Yo Frisk!"

Swiveling her head around, looking for the source of the voice, she smiled at seeing Spike and his friends already reserving a table, and beckoning for her to come. Turning to her side, she was about to ask Sans if he'd like to sit with them, but found him to be gone. Strange, she mused, but shrugging it off, as it wasn't the first time Sans had left without a word, she zig-zagged towards the beckoning group.

Reaching their table, and taking an empty seat, Frisk smiled shyly at everyone, as they greeted her once more.

"'Ello Frisk!"

"Rib-bit!"

"Hi, Frisk!"

Nodding and returning greetings, Frisk smiled at all of them, feeling happy at making new friends so quickly, for once in her life.

"What'cha got there, Frisk?" questioned Ice, as he leaned over Frisk's shoulder, eyeing her food and comparing it with his. Frisk shifted, a bit uncomfortable with the close proximity, as she pushed her tray slightly closer to Ice's. The Snowdrake fluttered a bit in his seat, switching the angle of his head every now and then, examining Frisk's food like it was a crime scene.

"Ice." scolded Blue, pulling back the Snowdrake, earning an odd squawk of protest from Ice.

"Hey - !"

"Come on guys! Let's eat, so we can, like, look around!" Spike stated, standing on his seat as he dug into his food, creating quite a disgusting scene. Blue scrunched her noise at this, and sighed, as Ice followed along, also literally, digging into his food. George just rib-bitted, his tray already empty.

"Ugh, boys." muttered out Blue, as she ate her lunch in a more appropriate manner, raising an encouraging eyebrow at Frisk, who mustered up a weak smile, before digging into her own food.

Quickly finishing up there lunch, Spike hopped down from his seat, urging his friends to finish up as he stated impatiently, "Hurry up, guys! I wanna look around the school!"

"Alright, alright!" stated Blue, sounding very exasperated, but also a bit excited at the prospect of adventuring the school grounds.

Ice fluttered down from his seat, hopping to and fro in his energized state.

"Let's go!"

"Rib-bit!" George agreed with them, hopping down also from his seat, and the trio of boys left quickly, leaving the two girls all by themselves. Blue chuckled in merriment, shaking her head wistfully.

"Boys," she stifled, and Frisk couldn't agree more, as she glanced behind her shoulder, and looked back at Blue, who was smiling, as she continued to watch the boys disappear around the bend. Gazing at Blue, Frisk felt an almost mother-like-aura coming from the blue bear - and Frisk found it rather appropriate for Blue, as she smiled loosely at her.

"Well, I guess I should go follow them, too," standing up, she flashed a toothy smile at Frisk, "Cya in science."

Waving, Frisk nodded, and watched Blue's retreating back. She hadn't noticed at first, but Blue had been wearing a sweater that was a darker shade than her fur. It looked nice on her, she concluded; stepping down from her seat as she did so.

* * *

Silently wandering the semi-empty hallways, Frisk glanced at her schedule, checking the time as she passed by a clock. Five minutes before class started. Stashing away her schedule, she took a right turn, and bumped into someone.

"Oomph!" staggering back, Frisk immediately composed herself, glancing up at the person, or creature, she ran into to apologize. Instead, she was slightly stunned to find Temmie, frantically shaking here and there in front of her, her lips curled into a familiar cat-like-smile.

"Hello, human! Do you remember me?" Temmie questioned excitedly, getting quite close to Frisk's face, as Frisk took a precocious step back.

"H-hello..." she stated shakily, taken aback at the Temmie bounding up and down in front of her.

"I am Temmie!"

And seemingly coming from thin air, another Temmie joined her!

"And I am Temmie too!"

Then beside that Temmie, came forth another Temmie!

"Me too! Me Temmie too!"

And if the situation couldn't get any weirder, Frisk noticed another Temmie behind the three!

"Hi, I'm Bob."

That surprised Frisk more than she'd thought as she stammered out, completely confused by the situation at hand, "H-hello, I'm Frisk!"

"We know, we know!" the three Temmie's chorused, bounding up and down. Bob stood stock-still in the back, a smile plastered onto his face.

Vaguely remembering, Frisk tilted her head, and counted out how many Temmie's there were. One, two, three, four... Where was the fifth one?

"E-excuse me," interjected Frisk, catching the Temmie's, and Bob's, attention.

"B-but, isn't there f-five of you?"

"Yes, yes!"

"Temmie went to college!"

"In the human world!"

Bob nodded, going along with the three Temmie's explanation.

"Oh..."

 _Ring!_

"Oh no!" spluttered out Frisk, grabbing her schedule to check her classroom number for science - room 276 - as she apologized politely to the Temmie's and Bob.

"I-I am sorry! I must go now!" jogging past the Temmie's, and Bob, Frisk could hear their distant "Good-bye!"'s as she rounded a corner and went in search for her classroom.

Skidding to a halt in front of her destination, Frisk stiffly walked in, expecting to be late, but found the room to be empty. No one had made it yet. How odd.

Precariously taking a seat up front, Frisk began to wait for the other students to show up - and Alphys as well - as she tapped her foot rhythmically against the floor, her shoe hitting the tiles being the only noise in the desolate classroom.

 _Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap!_

After awhile of waiting, students finally showed up, taking there seats and still chattering to one another, but in lighter, hushed down, tones.

Peeking through her bangs, Frisk smiled at spotting Alphys enter the room. The reptilian monster acted almost robotic, as she took her stand in front of the classroom, her eyes glazed over and her jaws clenched together. Inhaling through her nostrils, Alphys practically yelled, "Good afternoon class! My name is Alphys!"

Wincing back, covering her ears from Alphys's loud voice, Frisk glanced at her older friend worriedly. She noticed the beads of sweat trailing down Alphys's face, and felt momentarily compelled to walk up and reassure her friend, but held back from it - this was something Alphys had to do on her own.

Alphys felt very uncomfortable. She stood before a class of twenty some monsters, all looking at her curiously, apprehensively, and some with boredom, all in there eyes. She couldn't breathe, feeling too much pressure piling on top her. Her eyes kept frittering around, bouncing from this monster to the next - looking for a familiar face.

The silence dragged on, making poor Alphys more nervous by the ticking seconds, her eyes still searching for a familiar face. Spotting Frisk in the crowd, a worried look etched on the thirteen-year-old's face, Alphys felt momentarily assured, loosening up her stiff demeanor ever the slightest, as Frisk's familiar face comforted her. Taking in another deep breath, calming herself and telling herself that she would not shy away from this, that this was her choice, she repeated herself, "Good afternoon class, my name is Alphys. I will be your science teacher for the year."

Nods from the crowd encouraged Alphys to go on, as she continued to look at Frisk, feeling more assured as Frisk nodded her head to continue; a small, reassuring, smile splaying onto the human girls' face.

"W-w-well, a-as y-you a-all m-might k-k-know, I w-was the r-royal s-scientist till the q-queen f-found out a-about my e-experiments." she stuttered out, feeling an embarrassed blush creep up onto her cheeks.

All the children nodded, muttering things under there breath as they did so. Frisk felt compelled to tell them all to be quiet, but bite her tongue and continued to silently encourage Alphys on.

"I-I was f-fired then, b-but I d-decided o-on t-teaching you g-guys!" she stuttered out in a whispered voice, mostly to herself, "I-I have no clue why... B-but! I-I w-wanted to s-share with a-all of you a-about science!"

Curious heads tilted, giving confidence to Alphys as she tore her gaze away from Frisk, who was still giving her a reassuring and encouraging smile, before addressing the whole class, "Y-you'll b-be l-learning about s-s-science and d-doing v-various projects i-in this classroom!"

A hand rose up.

"Y-yes?"

"What kind of projects will we be doing?"

"Oh, w-well, we'll be m-making soda powered r-rockets, and submarines, and y-yeah." Alphys explained, fiddling with her fingers as she saw another hand rise up.

"So, like, you'll be teaching us this whole year?"

"W-well, t-that is the p-plan..." she softly said, looking down in slight shame, expecting some form of insult.

"That's, like, great!"

"Huh?!" her head snapped up faster than a shark could bite, and her eyes were wide with surprise, almost anime-like!

"Well, you were, like, the royal scientist, and now your here, like, teaching us, so you, like, must know a lot of stuff, like, am I right?"

"W-w-well, y-yes - !"

More hands rose up, and more questions were fired at Alphys, who looked very flustered as she tried to keep up with everyone. But the smile was evident on her face, as Frisk relaxed into her seat, reassured now that Alphys would do well with her new job.

* * *

Before leaving Alphys's classroom, Frisk momentarily talked with the scientist, who chatted excitedly to her about all the things they'd be doing and all the detailed questions some of the students had asked. Pleased at finding Alphys to be enjoying her job, Frisk quickly went down the hallway towards the gymnasium - where Undyne would be waiting for them.

"Alright you pipsqueaks!" came Undyne's booming voice, her mouth set into a grim scowl as she eyed all of her students, coming across Frisk, she smiled at her in a friendly manner, before moving on to the next students. Undyne was there coach for the year, and it was evident that she wouldn't go easy on them. She wore a tight fitting, black, tank top, that hugged her curves; and loose, grey, pants that she had rolled up all the way to her knees. Even in this simple attire, she still looked quite intimidating with her eye-patch and tight scowl.

Feeling apprehensive, but determined, Frisk stood tall, and waited for Undyne to finish her examination on everyone.

"Alright weaklings! For today we'll start with warm ups! Everyone drop, and give me twenty!"

Doing as the fish warrior commanded, grunts of protest filling the air, Frisk dropped down to her stomach, using her arms to push her up twenty times. By the end of it, Frisk's arms felt sore and she belittled herself for having such weak arm strength. Dusting herself off, she stood up to attention as Undyne checked things off from her clipboard, nodding her head and scowling every now and then. A sudden thought entered Frisk's head: How had Spike done his push ups? The monster kid had no arms.

Fueled by curiosity, Frisk glanced around, craning her neck, looking for the familiar bright yellow of Spike's head.

"Not bad, not bad." appraised Undyne, as she walked up and down the line she had ordered the kids to make earlier in class. Frisk stilled and immediately shifted her attention back on Undyne, sweat dribbling down the side of her face - part exhaustion and part fear.

Undyne paused every now and then, checking up on some kids, before moving along with her lesson. Undyne might have been a hard-set gal, but she still looked out for the kids - and by extension - her friends.

"Alright! I need you all to line up against the wall!" she commanded, pointing to the farthest wall from where they stood.

Wasting no time, everyone scattered towards the wall, leaning against it as they waited for Undyne's instructions.

"Alright then, good, good. You kids can follow instructions better than the other class did." she scowled out and nodded her head approvingly, "Run back and forth four times! No stopping unless you feel like your about to drop dead! GO!"

Sprinting across the gymnasium, Frisk held on for about two runs before feeling her leg muscles clam up and stiffen. Cursing her weak stamina and build, she continued to run, determined to finish four runs, just as Undyne had said.

She nearly collapsed as she staggered the rest of the way, falling, but getting caught by someone, as she glanced up and smiled appreciatively at Sans. Sans himself seemed rather fine, besides the sheen of sweat that had beaded across his skull. Frisk glanced down at the floor momentarily, seeing Sans wearing slippers and wondering: How the heck could the skeleton boy run in those? Slinging one of Frisk's arms over his bony shoulders, still clad in his blue jacket, he stated humorously, "Haha, good job kid, you did good, but you must be _bone_ tired by now." He winked.

"Heh..." gasping for air, Frisk gently tugged her arm back, letting a goofy smile display itself on her face. Feeling her legs shake a bit, she quickly caught herself, nodding at Sans who was about to grab her again. Man, did she need to start working out.

The rest of their gym time was like Hell on Earth; Undyne's constant yelling, the atmosphere getting mugger, with everyone running close to one another, and the foul smell of body odor quite evident in the gymnasium. By the end of it, Frisk was sweating and tired, and all she wanted to do was fall onto her bed and sleep for the rest of her life.

Receiving a slap on the back and a "Good job!" from Undyne though, had made her feel just a little bit proud of her weak exercising. She leaned tiredly against the wall, trying to calm down her erratic beating heart, and waiting for the last minutes of close to pass by.

 _Ring!_

The dismissal bell rang, and as Frisk woozily stumbled back, she started seeing black dots appear in her vision, before the sensation of falling abruptly jarred her. She expected to feel the gym's hard floor hit her back painfully, but instead, she felt someone grab her from around the waist, and hoist her up once more, before she finally passed out from exhaustion; the last thing that she saw was a vibrant, blue, jacket.

* * *

 _A/N: Oh no! What happened to Frisk?! Well, you won't find out till tomorrow, haha. Again, I just realized how long this chapter truly is, and I apologize to the people who cannot stand long chapters - sorry, my friend. Nothing much to say about this chapter, besides the ending of course, but I hope I'm not too out of character for some people - specially Sans - his character is a little harder for me to write about, so I hope you guys don't mind if anything seems wrong with him._

 _Anyway, just something to pass the night, I'll be posting once again tomorrow night (maybe), and as always - R &R! Hope you all had a wonderful day!_


	5. What Month Is It Again?

UnderTale - A First For Everything

Chapter Five - What Month Is It Again?

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The persistent beeping was what woke her up from her bleak sleep; her eyes stinging a little, as she opened them up, and closed them again; the florescent lighting pained her dry eyes. Tears accumulated, and she blinked them away, as her eyes turned moist and it wasn't that painful to open them again. She blinked a couple more times, her eyes adjusting to the lighting and things around her room.

She was in some bed - a medical bed - and surrounding her bed, with some distance, was a white curtain, used to separate patients. Beside her bed was a nightstand, and on the nightstand was a bowl of water. The damp feeling of something on her forehead suddenly registered in, as Frisk lifted up a hand and picked it off, sitting up slowly as to not disturb anyone that was near her. The beeping that awoke her had mysteriously stopped, as she leaned over the small railing of her bed, and proceeded to drop the damp cloth into the bowl.

"TORIEL! I THINK FRISK IS AWAKE NOW!"

Startled by the unexpected loud voice, Frisk dropped the cloth she had been holding, and whipped her head up at the intruder. Her heart beat furiously, but as she realized that it was only Papyrus - for once not wearing his every day clothing, but instead a nurse's outfit - a male, nurse's outfit - Frisk calmed down, patting the spot where her heart was located at.

Papyrus smiled and waved fervently at Frisk. Frisk returned the gesture. He pulled the curtain back, allowing more light into the separated section, as Toriel slipped past him and sat down at Frisk's feet.

"Oh my dear child, are you alright now?"

Frisk nodded, mustering up a weak smile as she looped her arms around Toriel's neck, who in return hugged her back, pulling her dear child closer to herself. She gently patted down Frisk's brown hair, soothingly rubbing her back as well.

Settling back down, and putting the cloth back inside the water filled basin, Toriel asked skeptically, "What happened, my child? Did you get hurt?"

Frisk shook her head, reassuring Toriel that she hadn't gotten hurt in some way, shape or form. Before she could properly respond though, Undyne trampled down Papyrus, who was standing near the opening and lunged at Frisk, wrapping her scaled arms around Frisk's small diameter, before bubbling out, "Frisk! Your okay! I am so sorry for not noticing your tired state! Please forgive me!"

Seeing black dots appear in her vision again, Frisk sucked in a deep breath of air, before patting Undyne's head comfortingly, and asking her in a ragged voice to let go, or she'll pass out again.

"Ah! Right!" quickly unwinding herself from the small human, Undyne brushed herself off, trying to play it off coolly as Papyrus struggled to stand up. Some of his bones had dislocated or all in all, had been struck off. He popped back his bones and put his other arm back on, saluting at Frisk's worried gaze.

Nodding at Papyrus, Frisk turned back to Undyne and gave her a reassuring smile, "I-It's alright, I-I'm just not that fit..." she muttered underneath her breath, glancing down as she felt a bit embarrassed at admitting it.

Undyne seemed to soften a bit at her remark, but immediately hardened up, as she stated, "Then I will train you! Along with Papyrus!"

A bit alarmed, Frisk looked up with wide eyes, opening her mouth to reject Undyne's proposal, before Toriel abruptly coughed, sending a spine-inducing chill towards Undyne; who shied away from Toriel's gaze.

"I-I m-mean! If T-Toriel is okay with it!" and with that being her last remark, Undyne stated her leave, pausing to briefly say something to Papyrus.

"Now my child - tell me, what happened?"

Breathing in, and breathing out, forming sentences in her mind, Frisk spoke slowly and clearly, explaining the before hand situation to her mother, "W-well, we were having gym and Undyne made us do some warm ups. Afterwards we played some games, and for the last bit of class had to run four laps. I-I guess, I got really tired and passed out." a sudden question formed inside her head, as she tilted her head, and questioned, "Who, um... B-brought me here?"

"SANS DID! ALTHOUGH HE LEFT AFTERWARDS! HMPH! DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO WAIT FOR YOU TO WAKE UP!" explained and complained Papyrus, shaking a fist in the air, showing emphasis to his words.

"SHHHH!"

"SORRY!"

Although he didn't stop yelling, he did stop talking for awhile, picking up a clip board that had been previously laying on Frisk's nightstand.

"RIGHT THEN! I'LL GET YOUR PAPERS SIGNED AND YOU'LL BE READY TO GO!" turning to leave, he hollered over his shoulder, "I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!"

Smiling, Frisk wrapped her arms around Toriel's thick neck once more, burying her face into her mother's chest, wanting nothing more but to go home and eat something, as she felt her stomach grumble. Holding her protectively in her embrace, Toriel chuckled as she poked Frisk's stomach playfully. Frisk giggled in response, gently swatting her mother's hand away.

"My, my! It seems someone is hungry," Toriel teased, standing up and putting Frisk back down onto the bed; bending down and handing Frisk her sneakers. Gratefully taking them, the small child pulled them on, hopping down from her bed on high. She grinned widely at Toriel, who smiled back down at her. Even though she was thirteen now, and slightly taller than before, she was only somewhat past half of Toriel's height - she was most likely around Alphys's height, now that she thought of it.

"ALRIGHT THEN! YOU CAN LEAVE NOW FRISK AND TORIEL!" bellowed Papyrus, pulling back the curtains wider to allow an exit for the pair, beaming a pleased smile at them.

"Thank you, Papyrus." Toriel curtly said, giving him a small smile and a brief hug of thanks. The older skeleton brother visibly blushed in embarrassment, as Frisk hugged him in thanks too.

"AH! YOUR WELCOME FRISK AND TORIEL! YOU KNOW THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR MY FRIENDS!"

"Indeed." stated Toriel, walking away as she said one last thing to him, "Have a good night, Papyrus!"

Frisk didn't hear his response, as they left the hospital, the sliding door behind them, sliding shut as the chilly air outside engulfed them. Feeling a shiver race down her spine, Frisk hugged herself, pulling at her thick sweatshirt sleeves, covering her hands, and she huddled down inside her shirt - quickly walking beside Toriel.

"Is it too chilly for you, my child?" Toriel asked, her voice laced with worry, as he bent down slightly to look at Frisk.

Frisk shook her head, determined to walk the rest of the way home and keep warm. Biting her bottom lip softly, but letting it go, Toriel nodded and straightened herself up; placing a warm hand onto Frisk's back, pushing the cold girl towards home.

* * *

Wrapping a thick blanket around her small frame, Frisk continued to shiver violently, her teeth chattering loudly as Toriel fixed up some warm food for her in the kitchen. She had been shivering ever since the pair had reached home, and Toriel hadn't known whether to scowl the girl for her stubborn determination, or just to let her go this once; but in the end, Toriel had left Frisk wrapped up in layers of thick blankets - to prepare some warm food for her fragile child.

Reaching, with a shaky arm, to the remote control that sat a bit too far away from her reach, Frisk leaned forward a little more, and finally succeeded; grasping the remote with the tips of her fingers. She pulled it fully into her grasp, and turned on the TV; flickering past random channels then, as her body quit shivering. The blankets allowed her body to warm up, more and more, as she released a content sigh; leaning back more into the couch, as she continued with her channel surfing.

Flickering past a children's channel, she paused, speculating the characters in the show. They were all wearing costumes. One was dressed as a bee, another one dressed as a fairy, and the other dressed as a dragon. They had bags - empty bags - and were knocking on people's door, enthusiastically exclaiming, "Trick or treat!"

The show suddenly cut off to an infomercial, where it said, in large letters, **"Are you ready for Halloween!?"**

Halloween.

Oh right! It was already October twentieth, meaning Halloween was only eleven days away!

A spark of excitement traveled through Frisk's body, as she shivered in it, glancing away from the TV briefly, to see Toriel come inside the living room - a tray held in her hands. Scooting over, Frisk twisted around, so that her back rested an the couch's arm rest and so that she faced Toriel.

"Here you go, my child."

Shuffling around the blankets that suffocated her in warmth, Frisk cleared off her lap and took the tray from Toriel, placing it on her legs. Her food for the night was a warm broth that seemed to contain veggies and meat, her side dish was some rice and a small fish, and for her dessert was a nice sized piece of cheese cake. Smiling brightly at her mother, Frisk ate her food hungrily, feeding her rumbling stomach.

Once she had finished her food, belching to show her satisfaction, and blushing, flustered by it too, she excused herself to go and sleep for the night.

"Alright Frisk, you go to sleep now, you still have school tomorrow."

School! That's right! How could have she forgotten so easily?!

Nodding her head, she bid her mother good night, giving her a hug and a kiss, and scampered off upstairs, tucking herself in and falling asleep instantly, thinking of the day's events and the up coming holiday.

* * *

 _A/N: Ay! This one is actually pretty short! But I got my point across, so I'm happy._


	6. Home Economics Class!

UnderTale - A First For Everything

Chapter Six - Home Economics Class!

It was third block options, and Frisk found herself in quite the predicament. She found her classroom, which was jam packed with quite a lot of creatures, but with creatures whom Frisk didn't know. The Home Ec classroom itself was rather large though, stoves were aligned in a row, three rows and three in each, and separate counters were attached to each one, presumably containing the needed instruments for cooking. On the left, far side, of the room were cabinets, containing spices and extra tools for there cooking. On the right far side, was a black board, already having something written onto it, but from her distance and angle, Frisk couldn't quite make it out. And adjacent from the doorway, in the far back, were sinks, all lined up tightly, next together. All around, plastered onto the cream colored walls, were posters all relating to either cooking, or cooking safety.

The volume of the room went up, as monsters grouped together, and it was getting harder to hear each other over the din of noise.

Frisk found herself backed up near the wall. She gripped the handles of her bag nervously - they had gotten there lockers earlier in the morning, but she hadn't bothered to put her bag away, deciding to just put in her textbooks and an extra set of clothes for gym - as her gaze frittered about the room, looking for at least one person she knew in the large crowd.

"A-HEM!" the loud clear coughing caught everyone's attention, as heads turned to look at the source, whom stood at the front of the class, and who looked very much like...

A happy sigh escaped Frisk, as she smiled broadly at noticing a familiar face and her teacher.

It was Muffet!

She shouldn't have been all too surprised, really, Muffet had been the lunch lady for Pete's sake! How did she not connect two and two together!? Deciding to scold herself later, she straightened up and patiently listened to what her superior had to say.

"Hello dearies! My name is Muffet, for all of who do not know. I am the Home Economics teacher and the lunch lady. For today, we will not be cooking, just doing some meager activities about cooking safety."

Some groaned at this, while others nodded approvingly. Frisk didn't very much care, as long as she did something in class, she was fine.

"Now, now, don't get too disappointed! The sooner we finish, the sooner we can cook!" taking out a stack of paper, and handing it someone in the front of the crowd Frisk didn't recognize, Muffet turned her back on them, and proceeded with her lesson.

"The first rule of cooking - never look away for too long from your work. Whether your using fire magic," she paused momentarily, her eyes blinking slowly one at a time, contemplating something, "Actually, fire magic will not be allowed in Home Ec, for you will be using the stoves only."

There was a chorus of disappointed groans from the fire wielders, as Muffet continued, "Anyway - first rule: never look away from your cooking for too long. Your food can come out overcooked, or you can even catch it on fire, who knows, but never, ever, leave your cooking unattended, least it will take some time."

The stack of paper, which had diminished some, was handed over to Frisk, and lucky for her, she got the last one. Skimming over it, she found it to be the rules of cooking, and looked back at Muffet.

"Second rule of cooking: Always keep your work station as organized as possible." Muffet put emphasis on each word, indicating to the stoves and counter tops, where some students sat and leaned on.

"Third rule: Always clean up after yourself. Once you are done, please, pretty please, take your utensils and wash them off at the sinks. It will not take long, and I promise you I will give you enough time to clean them, but if there isn't enough time," she clapped her hands, and spiders dropped down from the ceiling, startling Frisk, as she tried very hard not to swat them away.

"My spiders will take care of it." there were some disgusted noises and shivers, but all in all, everyone kept respectful to the spider lady.

"Fourth rule: You will be working with a partner, or in a group, depending on how many there are of you."

Muffet finished off her rule-rant and took a clipboard from behind her, calling out names as everyone kept silent.

"Frisk?" she called out, looking around for the brunette.

"P-Present." she stuttered out, catching Muffet's six eyes and some other people's interest.

"Sans?"

Sans! The familiar name struck Frisk, as she glanced around, a giddy smile replacing her nervous frown, as she remembered clearly now - Sans had chosen Home Ec as well! A bony hand - arm clad in a light blue jacket - Sans responded with an affirmative, "Here!" he turned to look at Frisk, as if knowing what she was thinking, and winked at her before turning back to face Muffet.

Frisk couldn't stop the goofy smile from spreading across her face. She felt more assured now, knowing that she knew someone in her own class had chosen Home Ec as well.

"Now," finishing roll-call, Muffet called on everyone's attention once more, "For today, you will be looking for a group or partner, whom you are comfortable with, and will be okay with being for the whole semester."

The loud chattering from earlier came back, as everyone turned to one another, excitedly chattering and asking to be partners. Looking around, Frisk awkwardly walked around "people", creatures really, in search of the shorter skeleton brother. She failed to notice, that while Muffet was still calling out name's, Sans had pitter-patted his way towards her.

Wrapping a skeletal hand around Frisk's human hand, Sans lightly tugged the girl backwards, causing her to squeal a bit in surprise. If Sans had eyebrows, he would've raised them in an amused manner, but he didn't and instead lightly chuckled, as Frisk turned around to confront him.

"Sans!" she exclaimed excitedly, her voice alight with happiness.

"In the flesh." he stated, but then quickly added in, "Or should I say, "In the _bones_?""

Frisk snorted out her laughter, as she stood closer to him, there arms brushing ever the slightest. Sans flinched. Even though they've known each other for a year now, he was still rather uncomfortable with close proximity. Frisk was a human, and he was a skeleton - two polar opposites. Sans shuffled a little more to the side, creating a small rift between them, as he blinked and gave Frisk a cocky grin.

Frisk had grown throughout the year - and so had he - but her dark, brown, hair had grown slightly longer; bangs overlaying her forehead and her face had lost some "baby fat" through out the year. Sans noticed small details on Frisk's face that he hadn't noticed before: like how the way she'd smile, and the skin under her eyes would crinkle a little, and dimples would show themselves. She had a cute smile, he complimented mentally.

Although being thirteen, Sans could see clearly that Frisk didn't very much care for fashion. She wore the same striped sweatshirt she had worn as a kid - just in a larger size, so that it hung loosely on her frame - and a pair of dark, blue hued, jeans; her backpack just a plain red color, with small, light pink, cherry blossoms at the top. He continued to stare and examine her, completely cut off from the world.

Smiling contently, shifting her weight from her left foot to the right, Frisk waited patiently for Muffet's next instructions.

 _Ring!_

The lunch bell went off faster then Muffet could talk, and as if realizing this too, Muffet hastily said, "Alright! Please remember your group members or partner! Tomorrow, I will be checking on your group, or partner! Now then! Time for lunch!"

Everyone shuffled out of the kitchen classroom, letting Muffet out first though, as she was running late for her lunch duties. A bit disappointed, as she was looking forward to whatever Muffet was about to say, Frisk side glanced Sans, who was already looking at her, and asked shyly, "W-where will you be eating?"

"Huh?" he seemed to snap out of a daze, as he blinked and registered Frisk's words, "Oh, well, I'm going to Grillby's for a bite, wanna come?"

Frisk wasted no time in physically showing her approval: Nodding her head as the pair left the Home Ec room.

* * *

Sitting in Grillby's bar - which was an exact replica of the one in the Underworld - leaning against the counter and sitting on the bar stools they've sat on before, Sans and Frisk made light chit-chat: Sans pulling pun after pun, causing Frisk to die of giggling. He smiled at his accomplishments and glanced up when two plates of hamburgers were handed to them.

"Thanks, Grillbz."

"T-thank you."

Grillby nodded, or looked like it - if the bobbing of flames could be taken as the equivalent of nodding - as he went back to cleaning glassware and serving other customers. How he burned nothing, must have been some type of magic.

Sans cocked a questioning look at Frisk, "Do you always stutter, kid?"

Frisk nodded, "W-well, yes..."

"Hmm," shrugging Sans pulled both plates towards them, and holding the ketchup bottle in his hand, he faced Frisk, "Want some ketchup on yours?"

"N-no thanks." politely declined Frisk, knowing very well how much Sans loved drinking condiments.

"Your lose, bud." he crocked open the bottle, and wasting no time, guzzled down at least half of the contaminants.

"E-ew..." muttered out Frisk, scrunching her nose as she looked away, an amused smile tugging her lips.

She began to eat her hamburger, taking large, mouthfuls, and chewing slowly, relishing the flavors she tasted. It had been awhile since the two of them had gone out like this - just to eat and hang out. Every since they had gotten out of Mt. Ebott, they hadn't had much alone time - not that Frisk really concerned that they needed any - but it was nice sometimes. Just hanging out with one person instead of the whole group - and some of the group were her teachers anyway!

Checking the time on the clock - that hung over where the broken junk box stood: Why did they bring it along? No one really knew - Frisk nearly choked on her food as she spluttered, "S-Sans! The time! Lunch is a-almost over!"

"Eh, really?" lazily, Sans glanced over his shoulder, and only gave the faintest hint of caring.

"Alright, let's go then." he jumped down from his seat, and turned to wait for Frisk.

She stumbled, tripping on her own feet, and reflexively, Sans reached out to grab her, but she caught herself, and Sans found himself gripping her arms for no apparent reason. She blinked at him in surprise, and he felt her muscles ease; waiting for him to let go and he hastily did - like she had burned him or something - and stuffed his skeleton hands in his pockets.

"Let's go, I know a shortcut."

Walking in front of her, Sans tried to ignore the odd sensation that were on his cheekbones.


	7. The Upcoming Holiday and The Accident

UnderTale - A First For Everything

Chapter Seven - The Upcoming Holiday and "The Accident"

The school week soon ended with minor casualties - save for that first day of gym, and the slight fire that had started in one of her Home Economics class - Frisk had giddily informed Toriel of the upcoming human holiday. Toriel, seeming quite pleased at the idea and yet hesitant at the same time, had asked, "How do you celebrate "Halloween"?"

Frisk, astounded at the question, but then remembered that the monsters had lived underground for over a century, began to explain what normally happens when Halloween came around.

"W-well, you wear costumes and go trick or treating at night!"

"At night?" her mother had stated absurdly.

"Y-yeah! But usually, you trick or treat with a l-large group of f-friends! When you knock on people's door, they usually give you c-candy!"

The way Toriel's eyebrows knitted together, made Frisk slightly worry - would she be able to celebrate Halloween this year? Last year she had been too busy helping the monsters settle down and being the human ambassador for Asgore, that she hadn't had time to really celebrate any of the holidays - except Christmas, which seemed to be a glorified holiday for the monsters as well. She remembered vaguely of having quite a feast for dinner, and then playing games with the people she held dearly to herself. She mentally giggled at the resurfacing memory of Alphys loosing her temper at Papyrus, as they had fallen into an argument about the famous anime _Mew Mew Kissy_.

"T-T-THAT IS NOT R-R-RIGHT! _MEW MEW KISSY_ WAS BETTER THAN _MEW MEW KISSY TWO_!"

Papyrus had been ready to defend his point, before actually looking at the reptilian female, and seeing the burning passion that shone in her eyes. For once in his life - well, not really - Papyrus stood down his ground. He had felt a shiver race down his bony spine, and was slightly afraid of arguing with the anime fanatic.

"Frisk?"

"Uwha...?" Frisk slurred out, snapping out of her memories as she looked into Toriel's worried gaze.

Toriel sighed, and smiled, "I don't very much know this holiday, but it does sound rather fun. I shall bring it up with Asgore and the other adults in the next meeting, alright my child?"

 **YES!**

Cheering on the inside, Frisk hugged Toriel tightly, mumbling incoherent, "Thank you!"'s onto Toriel's blue gown. The goat lady laughed lightly, patting her child's head reassuringly and then she firmly stated, "Go to bed now, Frisk. Don't you want to wake up early to go and play with your new friends tomorrow?"

Nodding vigorously, Frisk loosened her grip around Toriel's waist, went on her tiptoes and lightly kissed her mothers cheek, before fully letting go and running up the stairs, vanishing within seconds. Toriel smiled, feeling her heart swell in happiness.

* * *

As the sun rose, shining through Frisk's window and landing in a crooked pattern onto her bed, the human child groaned and peeked open her eyes; shutting them again as the sun scorched them dry. Sitting up blindly in bed, Frisk reached out with both her hands, looking for something to stabilize herself with, while she tried to stand. Her fingers felt the smooth walls of her rooms, searching for her nightstand; abruptly, her fingers jammed against something hard, and Frisk yelped in pain, her eyes shooting open as she drew her hand back and cradled it to herself - rubbing it, to try and soothe the pain away.

"Frisk? Child?" came Toriel's worry coated voice. She didn't open the door though, allowing Frisk to compose herself and say back, "I-I'm alright, m-mom!"

She heard a distinct calming sigh from Toriel, "Alright, breakfast is waiting downstairs."

Nodding her head, even though Toriel couldn't see, Frisk called back, "O-okay!"

Hearing Toriel's familiar footfalls grow faint with each step, Frisk released a nervous sigh of relief, and hissed as she realized that her hand had bruised. Hopping down from where she sat on her bed, Frisk briskly walked towards her wardrobe, flinging open the closet doors, looking for something to wear for the day. Glancing out her window, she gave a small, appreciative, smile, at the dew that had collect outside her window.

Leaving her wardrobe, she gazed outside and saw an array of orange, yellow, red, and brown colors, all melding together to form a beautiful view. Her breath hitched, and caused condensation to form onto where she breathed. Wiping it away, she glanced farther outwards, seeing the square, not too far away. She could see the smoke from red brick chimneys rising; the small figures of monsters hobbling around, buying groceries, trading, chatting, or playing; and the occasional scene were the monsters would accidentally bump into each other.

Even thought it had been a year since settling down, most humans were still reluctant and hesitant in getting to know the odd bunch; afraid of what they could do, so the new settlement only held monsters still - but it was open to human who were brave enough to make home there. But there still wasn't one - the only human in town, was Frisk.

The town itself though, bustled everyday with life. A fountain had been constructed in the middle of the square; cobblestone encircling the pristine, marble, fountain. Water sprouted out from the tip-top and rained down into the base of the fountain. Shops aligned both sides of the fountain and stands were posted around; selling fruits, veggies, and sometimes trinkets of all kinds. There was a bakery - that always sold freshly baked loafs of bread and on special occasions - cookies! - the library from Snowdin - still with it's misspelled sign - Grillby's, and an array of houses; all occupied by monsters of varying degree.

Going back to her wardrobe, her mind set on what to wear for the free day, Frisk pulled on her ever familiar purple and blue striped sweat shirt, that was in a bigger size, limply hanging onto her body; a short jeans' skirt, that fit snugly on her and went only halfway her thighs; and then yanked on a pair of black, thick, tights.

Wrapping a scarf around her exposed neck, Frisk glanced over herself in her full body length mirror. Nodding approvingly at her fall attire, Frisk turned around, her injured hand brushing against the doorknob, causing her to jerk pack in pain, before using her other hand to open the door. That was one thing Frisk hated about bruising - once she bruised, the bruise was as sensitive as darkness was to light - it hurt.

Brushing her hair, teeth, and rinsing out her face - with one hand, which was quite a task - Frisk forced a smile onto her lips. She was ready for the day.

The scent of waffles wafted out of the kitchen, changing the frigid air of the morning into one of warmth and comfort. Toriel busied herself with cooking up breakfast; waffles sizzling on the stove, coffee being brewed, and the table getting sit - all on her own.

Stepping inside, Frisk immediately went out of her way to help out Toriel; attending to the sizzling waffles, checking on the brewing coffee, and setting up the table for the two of them. Toriel patted her head in thanks, and quickly subdued the fire from the stove - snapping her fingers, commanding the fire to die down. Frisk always found it rather mesmerizing the way Toriel would use her fire magic. In a way, Frisk was envious at the fact that all her friends could use magic, but she couldn't. She copped with it though, accepted it already to be exact, but it didn't mean that she still didn't feel envious - oh no, no - she did feel envious at times, almost borderline jealous, wishing that she could use magic as well.

Dispersing that train of thought - the train crashing and burning - Frisk took a seat near the front of the table, waiting for Toriel to get her mug of coffee.

As they ate, quietly relishing in their food, Toriel broke the ice, by stating, "About Halloween..." Frisk perked up instantly, her body freezing up as Toriel seemed to be thinking of a way to express her words, "Well, the committee will be meeting up today, and I'll most likely be there till dusk, so I need you to stay over at someone's place - Papyrus's or Alphy's is fine, and well..." she took in a calming breath, and forced it out, "I'll bring up Halloween, and ask for there insight, will that be alright?"

Frisk nodded, a smile broadening across her face as she lunged at Toriel, wrapping her in another bear hug. Toriel, now less nervous and more relieved, hugged her back as well.

"Oh dear! The time!" abruptly stated Toriel, as she let go of Frisk and hastily stood up.

"Frisk, child, if you plan on staying home all day, please message me on my phone, or if you plan on going somewhere today, I have to go now. I love you, Frisk."

"L-love you too."

Toriel bent down, giving Frisk a light kiss on the forehead, before scurrying over to the front door. Frisk heard the firm click of the lock as Toriel rushed on out, leaving her alone in the house once again. Turning back around, finishing up her breakfast, the small brunette planned out her day, excited for Toriel's return and whether or not Asgore and the other adults were okay with Halloween becoming a holiday for them as well. Picking up the empty plates and mugs, Frisk washed them off, smiling to herself in the warm house.

* * *

The chilly wind nipped at her exposed skin, causing goosebumps to rise at the base of her neck. Her clothes were warm thankfully, but anything exposed was about to turn blue. Looking up, Frisk sighed happily at finally making it to their home. The soft crunching of her sneakers stepping on crumbly leaves, left her feeling a little satisfied, as she went up to the sliding doorway, and rang the doorbell.

Wind rustled past bare trees, catching the last leaves still hanging on with them and dropping them onto the slowly, brown, turning grass. Frisk could hear the distant clambering of Alphys running down her stairs, the muffled yelling of the scientist telling her partner that she was probably here already. Shifting her wait from foot to foot, Frisk was growing impatient, glancing towards windows that adorned the walls.

"Ah! H-hey Frisk!" the door finally slid open, with Alphys standing behind it, a quirky smile on her lips as she stepped to the side, letting Frisk in. She wore her usual lab coat, shivering in it as the cold gusts of wind entered their warm home.

"Brrr!" the door slide shut immediately after Frisk set foot into their domain. She shook herself off, brushing off any stray leaves and grime that rested on her.

"ALPHYS! IS THAT FRISK!?" came Undyne's ever recognizable voice, startling the both of them, as Alphys turned towards the hallway that lead into the living room.

"Yes!" she called back, "She's h-here now!" turning to face Frisk, Alphys took her cold hand into her scaled one.

"C-come on, Frisk, let's g-go t-to the l-living room."

Nodding, Frisk kicked off her shoes and neatly aligned them against their light, blue, colored walls. Examining the place, as Alphys lead her to the living room, Frisk found their home to be rather comfortable. Their walls were a shade of light blue, and there floor was slick hardwood, feeling oddly warm underneath her feet. On one side of the hallway was a staircase, leading up into the second floor, and on the life side were portraits of various things from both Undyne and Alphys's lifes'.

The hallway expanded out into a large living room. Pushed against one wall was a white leather couch, and flanking it from both sides were matching white leather armchairs. Pushed against another wall, connected to the wall where the couch was against, was a white love seat. In the middle of the array of seats was a short, glass table; magazines littered it's top, varying from science topics to 'Building a Perfect Body!'. Frisk raised an eyebrow at this.

On the other side of the room was a door, leading to the basement most likely, and an archway, right beside it, leading into the kitchen; where it seemed like someone was busy cooking, as Frisk could hear the familiar clatter of pots and pans. The archway was painted white, contrasting with the light blue walls, and had detailed carvings of flowers climbing the post. A large dining table was set up, near where the archway was; matching chairs aligned both sides - three seats each - and a vase filled with red-like-blood roses.

Pocking her head out of the kitchen, Undyne smiled invitingly at Frisk, waving with her free hand as her other hand seemed busy with something.

"Hey there chump! Glad to see you here! Make yourself at home! Alphys, show her some anime will you, please?" she asked politely, before turning back inside the kitchen.

Alphys blushed, flustered at Undyne's politeness towards her, and ushered Frisk towards the couches.

"H-here, Frisk! You can c-choose which o-one to watch!"

Setting her down onto one side of the love seat, Alphys scampered off to grab some DVD's in the wooden cabinet there 70 inch, flat screen, TV sat on. Turning on her phone, Frisk sent a quick message to Toriel, letting her know that she was over at Alphys's place - watching anime.

A second ticked by and Frisk got an immediate response.

 **'Alright dear, as long as your safe. Have fun my child! :)'**

Frisk bit her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling to widely. She shut off her phone at seeing Alphys came back, a stack of anime DVD's in her arms. Getting up to help the scientist, Frisk felt sweat roll down the side of her face in slight apprehension. As they set the anime DVD's down, Alphys stated queerly that she would go and check on Undyne, leaving Frisk to silently ponder on which anime to watch.

Out of the fifty that Alphys had left her with - Frisk came out with three. One was called _Kuroko no Basuke_ , another was called _Death Note_ , and the last one she chose was called _Pandora Hearts_. She read the back off all three of them, immediately dismissing _Kuroko no Basuke_ as she held no interest in basketball or sports for that matter. _Death Note_ intrigued her, but as she read the back of _Pandora Hearts_ \- she chose _Death Note_. Patiently, she waited for Alphys to come back from the kitchen.

But Alphys didn't come back, and the clattering noises Frisk heard before had seemed to vanish. Her curiosity peeked, Frisk silently tip-toed to the archway, pressing her back firmly against the cold walls, biting her bottom lip in light nervousness and excitement. She was acting like a spy - a bit immature, she thought, but it was still rather fun, sneaking about and uncovering mysteries.

Frisk heard the soft muttering of voices, and the evident stuttering of Alphys's voice, but she couldn't make out what the scientist was stammering about. Peeking her head around the archway, she felt her face - specifically her cheeks - begin to burn. Before she could get caught, Frisk pulled her head back and scampered off to the couch; her face alight with embarrassment.

She had just accidentally witnessed Alphys and Undyne kiss.

Frisk wanted to dig up a hole and die from embarrassment. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire, and when she heard the familiar pitter-patter of Alphys's feet, she immediately excused herself to the bathroom and made a beeline to it, not even bothering to glance up at Alphys.

Alphys, left in the dust, began to wonder what was wrong with Frisk.

* * *

Leaning heavily against the counter of the sink, Frisk calmed down her breathing and spontaneous heart; washing her face off with cold water as well, her bangs dripping onto her still rose-red cheeks. How could she have done that! She scowled. It wasn't anything purely bad! She had just been curious! And it was an accident! Alphys wasn't coming back, and she had gotten curious! Frisk tried hard to persuade herself that it had been an accident, but the more she thought on it, the more she grew embarrassed.

Her breathing was become erratic again, so Frisk slowed down, laboring her breathing; her chest heaving up and down. Frisk closed her eyes, ridding of the accident in her mind and calmed down some. Opening her eyes slowly, she found that her cheeks weren't as sun burnt looking, and that her heartbeat was back to normal.

Sighing, and smiling to herself, she wiped her face, and exited the bathroom; flashing a nervous smile at Alphys who looked worriedly at Frisk.

"Frisk, a-are you a-alright? Y-your not s-sick or anything r-right?"

Frisk shook her head no, and picked up Death Note from the table, handing it to Alphys. The scientist's eyes lit up in apparent delight, as she took the DVD in her hands and boldly stated, "You will **LOVE** this anime!"

Wearily nodding her head, Frisk took a seat on the couch and reclined into it, forgetting about "the accident" for now, as she rested against the couch and began to watch.


	8. Girls' Night Out

UnderTale - A First For Everything

Chapter Eight - Girl's Night Out

"Hey! Pipsqueak! Wake up!"

Mind muddled by sleep, her eyes stinging a little at the bright lights that surrounded her, Frisk blinked. She felt incredibly tired, her back sore from the sitting position she had fallen asleep in; the cushions she had previously slept on having done nothing, to protect her back from the hardwood that they leaned against. Her bottom and legs were numb and hard to move, making her feel more uncomfortable and sore, as she lifted up an arm that felt like it weighed a ton.

She sleepily rubbed at her eyes, and glanced up at Undyne and Alphys with her blurry vision; both of whom where towering over her, relieved expressions on there faces.

"Geez kid! Mind telling us that your gonna sleep, before going to sleep! We thought you passed out again!" scowled Undyne, a fist firmly planted on her hip and a reprimanding frown on her features. She looked rather scary with her eye patch and scowl, and Frisk felt a shiver crawl down her spine.

Nodding her head quickly, gaining a bit of a headache from her sudden act, Frisk excused herself to go to the bathroom, clutching her head as she trotted past the pair. Behind her back, she heard Undyne tell her that supper was ready and that they'd be waiting for her to come back, before eating.

Frisk gave a thumbs up in response, not bothering to turn around as her bladder willed her to walk faster to the bathroom.

After doing her business in the bathroom, Frisk walked quickly back into the living room, glancing over at the table where Undyne and Alphys beckoned her over, smiles plastered on there faces. Frisk couldn't quite see what was on the table, but she cold smell the distinct scent of meat and veggies. Her stomach grumbled in response, and she felt her cheeks turn a shade of red, flustered.

 _Ring!_

Turning to glance at her phone, Frisk turned it on and read the text message quickly, not wanting to make Alphys and Undyne wait.

 **'Frisk, it looks like I have to work overtime tonight and will be rather late on picking you up, most likely at around 11:00pm so to say. I am sorry to tell you this my child, but please tell Alphys and Undyne for me, and behave yourself will you stay there. Be a good girl for me, okay Frisk? :)'**

A bit disappointed, but feeling determined to be a good girl for Toriel, Frisk sent a short reply, and scampered over to where Alphys and Undyne waited for her; Undyne tapping her foot impatiently against the hardwood floor and Alphys fiddling with her fingers in a nervous manner. both waiting for Frisk to finish up her business on her phone.

Taking a seat across from the reptilian pair, Frisk gawked at the food bestowed upon her. For once the food Undyne had created actually looked appetizing! Not that Frisk would ever say it out-loud, for she'd surely get socked by Undyne the Undying if she did.

Taking her silent gawking as a compliment, Undyne teased, "Like it, kid? Made it specifically for you."

"I-It looks good..." she muttered out, glancing up at Undyne with wide, ceramic eyes.

Undyne flinched at that, still a bit unused to those "big-puppy-eyes" that Frisk had and that everyone called it. She coughed and stated gruffly, "Well then, dig in, no one's stopping you."

Frisk bobbed her head up and down excitedly; picking up her fork and spoon as she skewered some meat and veggies onto her plate. Pleased with Frisk's reaction to her food, Undyne glanced over at Alphys, who was waiting patiently for Frisk to grab her share. Nudging her partner softly with her elbow, Undyne grinned, "Eat some too, Alph."

Flushing madly at the nickname Undyne bestowed upon her, Alphys also nodded her head and stuttered out, "O-okay."

The three of them ate heartily together, laughing at one another's jokes and stories, and coughing every now and then; whenever they'd laugh to hard and a piece of food would lodge itself in their throats. Belching, and saying "E-excuse me" sheepishly, Frisk reclined into her hardwood chair; rubbing her stomach to try and settle down the food she had eaten, and with sleepy eyes, watched as Undyne and Alphys did the same.

"Ahh, well kid, what should we do now? Your stuck with us till 11:00, and it's only 8:00." Undyne stated, propping her elbows on the table as she used the palm of her hands to rest her chin on. She looked very sleepy, but she stared at Frisk, expecting a verbal or physical answer.

Frisk shrugged, still feeling rather full, as she took her empty plate and reached over to grab Undyne's and Alphys's.

"W-wait!" stammered out Alphys, stopping Frisk as she glanced at the female scientist.

"Y-your our g-guest! I-I'll take t-the plates! You s-sit back and r-rest! Okay?" explained Alphys with her usual stuttering, piling up her plate and Undyne's plate together. She reached over for Frisk's plate, but Frisk stopped her, tilting her head to the side questioningly.

"She has a point, kid. Your our guest, go and sit back, relax, we'll handle it from here." reasoned Undyne, standing up and taking the rest of the plates.

"Come on Alph."

"C-coming!"

Deciding not to follow them, because last time she did - she didn't want to remember. Her face reddened with embarrassment again as she balled her hands into fists, and gripped her short skirt, praying to whoever was out there that she would soon forget of "the accident". Stepping down from her seat, Frisk waddled over to the couches, feeling like an over-stuffed penguin, as she sat down on one side of the love seat.

Turning her phone on again, she went onto the UnderNet and read the latest status for everyone. COOLSKELETON95, a.k.a Papyrus, shared a status stating about his new work in the hospital.

 **COOLSKELETON95 : I NOW WORK AS A NURSE IN THE HOSPITAL! IT TURNS OUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS HIGHLY REGARDED AS ONE OF THE HOSPITALS BEST NURSES!**

Scrolling down past Papyrus's status, Frisk came upon NAPSTABLOOK22, a.k.a Napstablook's, status.

 **NAPSTABLOOK22 : Traveling the world. Preforming for a lot of people. So nervous I could die...**

Frisk bit her bottom lip sympathetically, knowing all to well how Napstablook felt. She prayed for him to do well in his performance, as well as Mettaton and the crew. As she continued to scroll through other monsters statuses, an ad came up.

 **ARE YOU BORED OUT OF YOUR MIND RIGHT NOW!?**

Frisk raised an eyebrow, unnerved by the ad.

 **WELL WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN TO THE MOVIE THEATER AND WATCH A MOVIE WITH YOUR FRIENDS!**

A movie! Why hadn't she thought of that?!

Silently thanking the ad for interrupting her status checking, Frisk tottered over to the archway leading into the kitchen. She rapped on the frame just in case, and poked her head in. Undyne and Alphys stood side by side in front of the sink, washing dishes together, blissfully unaware of the things happening around them.

"A-Alphys? U-Undyne?" Frisk called out meekly, alarmed when the two of them seemed to jump at hearing her voice.

"OH! FRISK! Didn't hear you come in, heh heh!" spluttered out Undyne, grinning widely as she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. Alphys seemed to be hyperventilating in shock as Frisk scampered over to her, peering at her worriedly.

"Alph! You alright?!" asked Undyne urgently, bending down on one knee as her brows knitted together in concern.

"AHH! HAA!" taking in deep breaths and letting it out, Alphys closed her eyes and rubbed at them soothingly.

"I-I-I'm alright..." she stuttered out, her face growing red in bashfulness. She queerly looked from Frisk, to Undyne, and then back to Frisk.

"Umm... I-Is it okay if w-we go see a movie?" asked Frisk, feeling that it wasn't the best time to ask, but since it had gotten quiet, she decided to ask anyway.

"A movie?" they simultaneously asked, regarding Frisk's question.

"J-just a thought!" defended Frisk, shyly looking down at the tiled floor of the kitchen. She noticed that each square had golden lining inside them, creating a border within in the tile.

"T-that sounds f-fun actually..." said Alphys, as she smiled kindly at Frisk, who had whipped her head back up to look at her in awe.

"Hm, it does actually." agreed Undyne, "Well kid, wait for us in the living room, and we'll drive on by to the movie theater." she instructed, winking at Frisk before turning back around to finish with the dishes.

Frisk felt positively ecstatic at the notion of watching a movie - in a movie theater - with friends! It was like a girl's night out! She had seen some of these "girl's night out" happen so much in TV shows and the like - she had always been curious as to what would happen if she - Frisk - had one. Flashing her own smile back at Alphys, who smiled and turned back around to do dishes, Frisk quickly left the kitchen to the two; she waited in the living room, channel surfing as she waited.

* * *

Nighttime had fallen by the time Undye, Alphys and Frisk excited the warm house; the cold wind of fall inviting them outside. The skies were pitch black, but had splattered white, shining dots across it. A full moon was out tonight, and it lighted up the area around the house. All three were bundled up in warm clothing and ambled over to the garage, which was right beside the house, but was separated; acting as a type of shed as well. Punching in the code, nearly breaking the system, Undyne stepped back as the garage door squeaked and squealed, opening up to reveal a red BMW. It's windows were tainted a shade of black, and the car sparkled, as if it were brand new.

Grinning ruefully against her brown, knitted scarf, Undyne waved an arm towards the BMW, "Get in, kids."

A chill of excitement traveled down Frisk's spine as she took a seat in the back, having to crouch down lower than her actual height. The black leather seats were cold to the touch, but as Undyne revved up the car, the heaters on full blast, it gradually grew warmer. Alphys sat in the passenger seat up front; she wore a thick black, winter coat, a muffler was wrapped around her neck, covering her lips as well, and a toque that covered a large portion of her head. Even though she was dressed warmly, she was still shivering. Undyne, on the other hand, had worn only a pair of sweats, a thin black coat, and a brown, knitted scarf, that was loosely wrapped around her neck; she seemed perfectly fine, driving the car through the narrow roads - that stayed clear of the silent settlement - to the city.

Glancing out the window, Frisk could only see the silhouette of fast-moving trees, illuminated by the full moon of the night. Leaves danced in the cold wind, and would occasionally stick onto the tinted glass of the BMW. She glanced at the time in the car - 8:50 - it only usually took five to ten minutes to get to the nearest city. There were no roads in the village the monsters had created, as they liked to use the environment around them to their advantage, without having to change it drastically.

The roads had been created a bit farther away from the main area, and led into a parking lot where mostly everyone parked there vehicle at - depending on where you lived in the forest. If you lived in the "square" - as some monsters nicknamed it - you would have to park in the parking lot, but as for Undyne, she lived apart from the settlement; so she got her own little, gravely, road. The road they were driving on at the moment lead to the city that was a couple kilometers away.

Leaning back against the hard seat, Frisk began to drift in and out of sleep, her eyes drooping down momentarily, before she'd shake herself awake. Eventually though, sleep overcame Frisk, as she went limp and fell into soundless slumber.

* * *

 _All she could see was black. She couldn't make out anything in the bleak blackness. She couldn't even see her own body. The only thing she could see was the blackness that was slowly engulfing her, and the familiar eyes that stared into her soul._

 _The familiar eyes that struck fear in every cord of her body. She wanted to scream. She wanted to run. But she couldn't. She was stuck in the blackness, and the eyes continued to stare at her, mockingly._

* * *

"AH!" gasping for air, Frisk lifted a hand to feel her forehead sleak with sweat. She huffed and puffed erraticaly, feeling a creeping sense of fear and dread crawling under her skin.

"Frisk? A-are you alright?" came Alphys's concerned voice.

Looking up, Frisk found Alphys and Undyne looking at her, concern written all over there faces.

"I-I'm fine." she stammered out, still trying to catch her breath from the odd nightmare she had gotten. Thinking about it now, Frisk couldn't remember her dream, but instead felt a throbbing pain at the back of her head when she tried to do so.

"If you say so..." came Undyne's uneasy reply. She heard the click of buckles being unbuckled, as she glanced out the window.

They were at the movie theater parking lot. Releasing an exasperated sigh, Frisk unbuckled herself as well, and sidled over to the door. Stepping outside, she felt her skin prickle from the gust of cold wind that hit her. The sweat she hadn't wiped off from her forehead, made her feel colder, as she glanced behind herself to see Undyne and Alphys, standing side by side, waiting for her to begin walking.

Quickly scurrying through the parking lot, which was mostly empty, only a select few of vehicles parked here and there - the trio kept there heads low against the buffeting wind. They entered inside the large movie theater and paused for a moment to take in the sight. The movie theater lobby had a large dome as a roof, lights hung far above them and on the walls, lighting up the area quite nicely; red carpet adorned the floor, and railings showed them the way to the ticket booths. Fake plants in pots decorated the place, and the walls held posters for movies being shown.

The trio gazed at the movie posters and discussed heatedly on what movie they should watch out of the three, that each had chosen.

"I think we should watch _Fast & Furious 7_! I hear it's a good movie!" boldly stated Undyne, adding reasoning to her statement.

"B-but I don't t-think Frisk is m-mature enough to w-watch it!" countered Alphys, "I t-think we n-need to watch s-something m-more "kid appropriate"."

Frisk was a tad bit annoyed at Alphys's over protectiveness, already forgetting her nightmare, but she agreed with it as well. She hadn't even watched the other seven movies of _Fast & Furious_. Undyne seemed annoyed at this as well, but sighed and let it slip.

"Fine, just this one time."

Alphys smiled sweetly at her partner, "J-just this o-one time, Dyne."

Undyne visibly colored at the nickname and coughed, "Anyway! What movie?"

"What a-about _Malificent_? I-It's a little v-violent." pointed out Alphys, turning to face Frisk as she asked her as well, "W-what do you think?"

Frisk nodded her head, not really caring what movie to watch, but she did find _Malificent_ rather intriguing. As they moved away from the posters and went to the cashier to buy there tickets, Frisk openly gaped in surprise at finding Sans working the register. He didn't seem to notice them, until he actually looked up, and blinked at their presence. As per usual, Sans wore his vibrant, blue jacket, and instead of a white turtleneck - it was a black one. He wore his usual shorts and slippers though. Frisk raised an eyebrow at this, but let it slide.

"Oh... Hey, s'up kid? What'cha doing here so late?" casually asked Sans, nodding at Alphys and Undyne in acknowledgement.

"W-were gonna watch a movie..." explained Frisk, stepping up to stand right in front of Sans.

"Alright then. So what movie will you be watching, tonight ladies?"

Undyne rolled her eyes and snorted, while Alphys fiddled with her fingers as usual, a light blush coating her cheeks. Frisk snorted as well at the attempt of flirting from Sans, " _M-Malificent_ , please. Three tickets."

"Alright," as he punched in the order, Frisk pulled out her wallet and waited for him to name his price, "That'll be a $100 a ticket," he winked, "M'lady."

"WHAT!" the trio exclaimed in unison, shock written on there faces.

Sans laughed at there faces, and waved a dismissive hand, "Joking, make it $50 - for all."

Letting out a relieved sigh, Frisk handed him the $50 and got the tickets from him, nodding her head in thanks as she waved behind her back and began to walk off.

"Enjoy your movie," and after a pause, "Frisk."

Frisk didn't know why, but hearing him say her name felt nice, and she couldn't help but smile at that. Undyne and Alphys flanked both her sides, and Alphys being a shipper, caught the moment and smiled as well. This'll be quite an interesting night.


	9. News

UnderTale - A First For Everything

Chapter Nine - News

They had finished the movie at around 10:30, and had left the theater around 10:40, after chatting with Sans for a bit; in which all three groaned, snorted, and chuckled at his terrible puns, poor flirting and jokes. By the time they made it back to the reptilian pairs home, it was already 11:05. No sign of Toriel, though.

Feeling a bit disappointed, but feeling determined and sure that she would come soon, Frisk entered her friend's home and took a seat in one of the chairs, slouching into it tiredly as Alphys and Undyne took up the love seat; reclining into the soft cushions as well. The trio stayed that way for a bit, a heavy, but comfortable silence, hanging over there heads. They stared at one another; Alphys staring at Frisk, and Frisk staring at Undyne, while Undyne stared back at her.

"So..." spoke up Undyne, awkwardly trying to strike up a conversation with her friend and partner. Alphys and Frisk nodded, but kept staring at each other, as if they were holding a staring match, "So..."

A bit irritated at the two's lack of attention, Undyne snapped her fingers, and it seemed to trigger something with Alphys. Pushing her glasses up with one clawed finger, the light glinting off of her perfectly oval-shaped spectacles, giving the atmosphere a bit of an uneasy edge, Alphys asked smoothly, "So Frisk,"

Said girls' name perked her head up, pushing herself onto a sitting position, as she stared back at Alphys - challengingly. Undyne, for the most part, was confused as heck as to what exactly was happening. She had never heard Alphys speak so clearly in her whole lifetime of being around the introvert! She was mildly impressed.

"Alphys." curtly addressed Frisk, her wits about her as she felt her senses bristling. Something big was about to happen.

"What do you think of Sans?" drawled out Alphys casually, snugly leaning back, as she watched Frisk's reaction critically.

"He is a good friend. And a horrible comedian." she dead-panned, eliciting a snort of laughter from Undyne.

"Dang right he is..." the fish warrior muttered, agreeing with Frisk's statement.

"I see, I see." nodded Alphys slowly, lifting up a scaled hand, resting it underneath her chin as the gears in her head whirred at top speed; she slyly asked, "Do you like him?"

The way Frisk's shoulders stiffened and inched back, and the way she froze up, her eyes seeming to glaze over, was enough for Alphys to -

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Huh?"

Glancing at one another, Undyne stood up, stating offhandedly, "Must be Toriel, come on kid."

As she stood up, Frisk could feel Alphys scrutinizing gaze at her back, sending the hairs at the back of her neck on end. Side-glancing her science teacher, Frisk nodded her good bye stiffly, as Alphys smiled sweetly shy, waving and stating, "G-good bye, Frisk!" with the stutter back in her voice.

* * *

Toriel's paw felt warm against Frisk's ice cold hand; the wind whipping her short hair around and the scarf that adorned her neck. Glancing up at her mother, Frisk eyed her cautiously; looking to see if she was alright in the cold weather. Seeming to sense her daughters' gaze on her, Toriel looked down, and smiled reassuringly at Frisk, "I am alright my child, what of you?"

Frisk could only nod her head, pulling her scarf higher as to cover her cold bitten cheeks and nose. Once they finally reached home, they immediately curled up on the bright, orange sofa, sharing a blanket between themselves and holding onto warm mugs of hot cocoa.

Blowing on her's, trying to cool down the hot, chocolate-flavored, liquid, Frisk took a dainty sip, and glanced at Toriel who mimicked her action. They smiled at each other, and Frisk lightly giggled, feeling warmth bubble inside her.

"You seem quite happy tonight, my child," softly pointed out Toriel, patting Frisk's brown hair.

Frisk nodded, taking another dainty sip. She snuggled closer to Toriel's side, feeding off the warmth her mother softly imitated.

"Ah, about Halloween,"

Frisk was at attention, pulling herself away as to properly face Toriel.

"It seems Asgore and the adults are fine with it, dear," she lightly smiled, "It seems we are celebrating a new holiday for us monsters."

Giddy with excitement, and placing down her mug, Frisk threw her arms around Toriel's stomach, completely ecstatic with the news. Patting her head lovingly, Toriel smiled.

The nightmare from before forgotten, along with "the accident" and Alphys's question.


	10. Blue Eye

UnderTale - A First For Everything

Chapter Ten - Blue Eye

Monday soon came, with the news of a new holiday coming into a play. Loud chattering of said holiday surrounded Frisk as she smiled happily to herself, keeping her head low; waiting for Toriel to come in and quiet down the class. It was a Monday, so her first class for the day was LA, with Toriel; her next class was math with Asgore. So far, for the first week, she understood clearly what they had been teaching - except maybe science. Alphys's stammering had gotten worse with the class seeming to like her, making her more nervous than usual. Undyne had complained a little about this; stating that she was the only one allowed to make Alphys nervous as heck. Alphys denied it with a deep blush. The thought of the two made Frisk remember about "the accident" - immediately shutting down her brain, Frisk stopped thinking. She couldn't stop the embarrassed blush from forming on her face, though.

The loud, familiar, bang of a ruler against a desk, silenced the classroom instantly; from the corner of her eye, Frisk winces sympathetically when Spike tripped over his own feet and fell face first. He got back up though, like nothing had happened, and responded optimistically to all the concerned questions thrown at him.

"Quiet down now students, class is starting." sternly, and yet, softly said Toriel, patiently waiting for the class to simmer down.

"Now, take out your notebooks, we'll be doing a lot of writing today."

There were some heaved sighs and soft groans, but Frisk didn't mind; it was better than presenting up front, where everyone can see you, and it served as a distraction from her mind - the blush on her cheeks softly diminishing. She shuddered at the thought of presenting, remembering vaguely about her past life; where she had had to present in front of her classroom, filled with rude and non-mannered ladies and gents.

Focusing back on Toriel, who had her back to the class, writing down important notes for the future, and talking as well, explaining somethings here and there about figurative language; Frisk went on autopilot and wrote like a robot, her hand ached painfully at the end of class.

* * *

Math was slightly easier. You just really needed a good memory, and good understanding of the topic at hand; but really though, all they were doing for math was reviewing, so that Asgore knew where everybody stood. Scribbling down the multiplication and division questions, Frisk was quick in answering; patting herself on the back for remembering her times table so accurately.

Asgore shambled around the widely spaced desks, checking over the students shoulders, seeing if any needed help. Passing Frisk, he nodded in a gesture of good job and continued on his way; shoes scuffling across the tiled floors.

Smiling, Frisk continued on with her work, sometimes getting stumped on the double digit questions.

* * *

Home Ec: that's where some trouble started. It was Frisk's second week of Home Ec, and the second week of having Sans as her partner. It wasn't all too bad at first - they got prepared; Frisk pulling her short hair into a small ponytail and Sans taking off his jacket for once. Both wrapped an apron around there waist, and scampered in different directions, grabbing any utensils they'd need. In this particular class, they were to make one batch of chocolate or vanilla - there choice - cupcakes. Instructions were written on the blackboard and Muffet over saw everything that took place; her spider's helping out as well.

As much as Frisk loved the spider lady, she couldn't help but shudder each time a spider would drop down near her; she was never much into insects, so it was a bit hard to adjust at first - still was at times. Stirring a thick batter of cupcake mixing, Frisk turned around and nearly screamed at the spider that hung not two inches away from her face. She felt her heart thumping hard against her rib cage, as she took a step back; her back bumping onto the counter top. The spider was pure black and seemed harmless enough, but Frisk stayed still, to petrified to move.

Sans, noticing her odd behavior, glanced over to look at what she was staring at; horrified. He nearly doubled over at seeing the small creature, that was waving at Frisk with one of his many legs.

"Kid, you seem pretty _spider_ ed out." he snickered, winking playfully at the girls' deadly look that was shot at him.

The spider eventually crawled back up onto the ceiling, scurrying away as Frisk sighed in exasperation; turning back around to fully glare at Sans, who was laughing way too much - he was practically on the floor, with the way he was keeling over and all. Luckily, the classroom/kitchen room was already pretty loud.

"Hmph!" Frisk huffed irritated, but she couldn't help the amused smile that displayed itself onto her face. She admitted to herself that she did react rather silly, considering the size of the spider and herself; she acted as if some murder had just snuck up on her.

"Sans!" she exclaimed firmly, crossing her arms and pouting at said skeleton, who was slowly recovering from his laugh attack.

"Hee hee! Sorry kid, that was just too good!"

Rolling her eyes, Frisk saw a group of girls, huddled around there station, sending death glares her way. She was quite confused at this, but ignored it as she continued on with her cooking; ever so often having to wake Sans up, as he could practically sleep anywhere.

* * *

They finished up there cooking, just now having to wait for the cupcakes to finish baking, and they sat, back to back, on top of the counter. She could hear Sans soft snores over the roar of the kitchen, and silently laughed at that; the skeleton boy could sleep anywhere, anytime. He leaned heavily against Frisk, and Frisk found it rather odd; instead of feeling bones pressed against her back, she felt flesh. Must have been some type of magic, she hypothesized, leaning back on him as well.

Muffet passed by them, making small talk with Frisk, before having to attend to some matter on the other side of the room. A spider dropped down from the ceiling again, and Frisk held back her shudder of disgust and slight fear, talking sense to herself.

"L-look out!"

Someone exclaimed, and as Frisk turned to look at the person, she stumbled backward; Sans head thudding against the counter top, sounding very painful, as she held both arms out to protect herself from the oncoming glass bowl; still filled with some cupcake batter.

She shut her eyes and waited for the impact. But it never came.

Slowly peering out from underneath her eyelids, she gasped in amazement - the bowl was in mid-air suspension; a blue glow surrounding it. She glanced down at Sans, the sudden flash of fear erupting within her as she saw one of his eyes glowing a bright, baby blue. She felt dizzy after seeing that; her head whirled in confusion from the heart-wrenching fear she felt at seeing Sans blue eye, and pounded like an old memory, long gone, was resurfacing.

She passed out after that.

* * *

Frisk woke up in the infirmary of the school; alone. The pounding in her head had vanished, and she felt rather hungry. Pulling the bed sheets away, Frisk stepped down from the medical bed, and excited the infirmary. Glancing behind her, Frisk made sure no one else was in the room, before shutting the door behind her retreating back.

The hallways were deserted, and checking the time on a nearby clock, Frisk found it to be around fifth block - science time. Scurrying through the empty hallways, stopping at her locker to grab her textbook, she hesitantly rapped on the closed door.

A moment later, Alphys opened the door, smiling warmly at Frisk as she stepped aside to let her in. Seeing Alphys brought back memories from last night, and the blush was recreating itself onto her cheeks, but swallowing it down, Frisk gave her science teacher a weary smile.

"I-I'm g-glad to s-see you b-back, Frisk." Alphys stammered out, pushing her glasses up and walking back to the front of the class, gesturing for Frisk to enter and take her seat.

Taking her seat near the front, Frisk spotted some things lining the counter top near the wall; test tubes, some Bunsen Burners, and some chemicals were all arranged neatly, on the counter top.

"A-hem!" Alphys cleared her throat, "A-as of t-today, w-we will be d-doing ch-chemistry. N-no one is a-allowed to d-do it alone, so e-everyone w-will have a p-partner."

Soft chattering started up, as creatures turned to one another with pleased smiles on there faces.

"BUT! I-I will be c-choosing your p-partners..." stated Alphys, her voice growing softer with each word she said. Sweat rolled down the side of her head as she felt the students glare at her; pushing that aside, Alphys continued with what she had said.

* * *

Frisk found it odd and coincidental; being paired up with Sans and Spike - considering what had happened last night - Frisk silently hopped that the shipper hadn't gotten the wrong idea about her "feelings" towards the skeleton. Alphys had explained to the trio that there was an odd number in there class, and had made the three pair up. It wasn't bad at first, Frisk still felt that the real reason behind being paired up with the two was for Alphys's shipping, but she didn't mind. The three worked together well; Sans cracking his puns, and Spike mindlessly jabbering on about Papyrus and school.

Frisk remained silent, sometimes smiling, sometimes laughing, but when Spike left to go to the bathroom - Frisk suddenly felt nervous. She couldn't bring herself to look at Sans, who had turned oddly silent; she could feel his questioning gaze on her, but she dared not look, for fear of spitting out some nonsense.

"You okay now, kid?" he asked cautiously, as if she were a tiger, ready to pounce and kill it's prey.

She could only nod, feeling very self-conscious at that moment in life. Why did she feel this way? Frisk wondered. Was it because of the incident at Home Ec? She stiffened at remembering Sans blue eyed gaze; and shuddered, unknowing as to why she did so. Frisk scrutinized herself. Why did it seem like she were afraid of Sans blue eye?

She didn't have enough time to ponder, as Spike came back, ready to continue with the chemical testing. The tension between the two, left with the wind, as Frisk glanced up and smiled at Spike's enthusiasm; silently thanking whoever was out there for the distraction.

* * *

School ended faster than Frisk had anticipated, and she found herself sitting on the roof of the school - contemplating Sans blue eye. The pounding in her head had come back when she had though of it, but much softer and milder than before; persisting even though Frisk didn't understand it at all. She softly groaned in frustration and agitation, rubbing her temples as she thought it over and over, once again.

She had passed out when she saw Sans blue eye and the pounding in her head would only start whenever she'd think of said blue eye: Why though? Why was it happening?

Frisk didn't know, and the pounding in her head was getting worse as she thought of it more. Disregarding it, she laid down on the sun bathed roof, and softly dozed off into dream land.

* * *

 _Sun seeped through the golden framed, arched, windows, casting bright shadows onto the white, tiled floors. Intricately designed columns held up the roof, widely spaced between one another. The room itself was rather astounding; large and spacious, just like a throne room._

 _Stepping onto the cold floors, she continued to move forward, seeming to not notice the beauty surrounding her. She held a knife in one hand and was covered in ash, her clothes practically the same color by how much was coated onto her. Her face dark and unseeable underneath all the grime and dirt, she had collected throughout her journey._

 _"Your gonna have a bad time, kid"_

 _That voice. That voice. That voice. That voice. That voice. THAT. VOICE._

* * *

"AH!" the scream ripped through Frisk's throat without her control, and as she sat up, gasping for air and running a rough hand through her hair - she stuttered out, "S-Sans...?

It couldn't have been... But that voice.

She felt the prickling sensation of hot, guilty, tears pocking the corners of her eyes.

"Oh God... What did I do..." she softly said, tears slowly rolling down her face, and landing onto her hands.

The very same hands of a killer.


	11. Fear and Guilt

UnderTale - A First For Everything

Chapter Eleven - Fear and Guilt

It was Tuesday - and Frisk ditched class.

She couldn't face him - she just couldn't. The fear that seized her at the time he used his blue eye, had triggered something in her mind, and that scared her. It scared her to know that she knew something - but wasn't aware of it. She didn't want to pass out each time something triggered it! That was bad for the health! But yet, there was another reason she couldn't go in and face him - guilt.

The guilt - induced by a dreaded feeling she had gotten, when she had accidentally taken a small nap on the roof before - had been eating her inside out since last night, not allowing her to get a wink of sleep - thankfully, no nightmares raided her dreamland at the times she could - and she felt miserable. Frisk bit her bottom lip, and stared off into the horizon - debating mentally whether to go in and act like nothing was wrong - but she knew she couldn't. As much as Frisk wanted to act like nothing was wrong - something was deeply wrong. And she was the source of it all.

The sun bathed her pale skin in golden light, heating her up from the chilly winds that attacked her, as it rose up above the horizon, planting itself into the clear skies. She was on the roof, probably a foot from the edge; and Frisk stayed there - thinking.

Time flew by, and it was the end of the day by the time Frisk peered over the edge; watching as monster kids raced out of the school. She let her eyes travel lazily from person to person - until she saw him. The same guilt, fear, and dread, came at her again, and she pulled back from the edge, not daring to look again lest he notice her.

Oh, why had it to be his voice!? She whined, her mind replaying the words she heard him say to her in her dream: _"Your gonna have a bad time, kid."_

She shuddered, feeling the cold malice that dripped from his voice in her dream, and the pounding begin once again. Frisk was confused, scared, and lost - in more ways than one - most of all; how had she caused the skeleton boy to loose his cool so much!?

She didn't know - and as curious as she was - she didn't want to know. The simple thought of Sans ever being angry, sent chills down her spine. Sans was as mellow as snow! Barely getting heated, so Frisk could only really ponder before, at how the skeleton would be if he were to ever get mad.

But now, now was different; the pounding in her head confirmed it.

Things she didn't know she knew, were resurrecting - and not on her own accord as well.

* * *

Pushing open the door, peeking her head in, to check if Toriel was home early, Frisk tiptoed her way upstairs, and deftly closed her bedroom door behind her - locking it as well. Flinging herself onto her mattress, Frisk groaned. Her stomach hurt from the flurry of emotions she kept getting, and her head ached from the pounding it gave off each time she tried to think more on Sans blue eye and her odd dream. The pounding was insistent and annoying! It prevented Frisk from dwelling too long on Sans blue eye and the dream she had; almost like it were an alarm going off, telling her to flee before she got caught. Caught by what? She didn't know.

Frisk waited for her stomach and head to feel better, before sitting up in her bed, to stare outside at the sunset. Sunsets were always beautiful in Frisk's accord. She smiled at the different colors of yellow, orange and red; all meddling together, on the blue backdrop, to create a natural scene of beauty. Momentarily, she forgot about her troubles, and she let herself fall asleep, the exhaustion of the day getting to her.

* * *

 _Toriel was blocking her path, and slowly making her angry._

 _"Prove to me you are strong enough to survive."_

 _Bah! The old hag didn't know when to give up, did she!? A scowl settled itself on her lips, as she saw her heart in front of her; dodging all of Toriel's attack. Deciding to play it innocent, she stayed silent, and gave Toriel her best looks of innocence - waiting for Toriel to spare her. Each time Toriel attacked, and saw her face, she'd look away, her attacks missing her on purpose; until eventually she said, "Stop looking at me like that... I do not want to fight you anymore... If you really want to go out, then I shall spare you."_

 _And just like that, with the loud whizzing of a blade cutting through air, Toriel collapsed onto her knees, a stunned expression on her face. The feeling of power was both energizing and disgusting. She felt freer with each threatening step she took towards the wounded Toriel._

 _"Heh..." she frowned, as Toriel lightly chuckled, "Your just like the rest of them..." and the monster's body disintegrated into ashes, catching in the breeze blowing her way._

* * *

"MOM!" screeched Frisk, immediately sitting up in bed. Tears were already rolling down her face, as she furiously wiped them away; biting back sobs as she did so

What the Hell were these!? Frisk wanted to scream her bloody lungs out; wanting to get rid of the nightmares that were now invading her mind on a regular basis. It was the third time this week, and the week was only starting.

Why was it happening now!?

Frisk didn't know, and as she continued to sob, she wanted nothing more than to stop them; the feelings that were brought into her by them were enough to crush her soul.

Her mind reeled at the dream, trying hard to piece it together, but the pounding started, and she had stop before it got worse. All she could clearly remember, was Toriel's voice: _"Your just like the rest of them..."_


	12. Wednesday Afternoon

UnderTale - A First For Everything

Chapter Twelve - Wednesday Afternoon

Morning till afternoon on Wednesday, Frisk stayed on the roof; her back against the sun-heated pavement, and her arm slumped against her eyes, shielding them. Sweat formed on her forehead and slithered down to land on her eyebrows every now and then, but the clammy and crisp air, would blow the drops of water off of her, and send convulsed chills down her spine. She felt hot and cold all at the same time; but her mind was blank.

After the nightmare from last night, Frisk dared not sleep, staying awake through the quiet twilight. Toriel had knocked on her door sometime after, asking permission to come in - probably to chastise her for not coming to school - but she hadn't responded, to terrified of what she'd do if she saw her "mother". Now, she was avoiding two of her closest monster friends - Toriel and Sans.

A tear trailed down her cheek.

* * *

It was third block - Home Ec - and Frisk was nowhere to be found. Toriel had been a worry wart last night - calling up Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus and Sans - all asking them the same question: "What was wrong with, Frisk?" No one knew, and they were all rather confused by the goat mother's question but as Toriel elaborated, the other's grew worried as well. They kept an eye out for Frisk, but no one had seen her since Monday. Now it was Wednesday, and still, no one had seen or heard from her. The girl knew a thing or two about disappearing.

A bit worried, but to lazy to full on out care, Sans leaned against the counter top of his and Frisk's work station - listening to Muffet as she did roll call.

"Frisk?"

Silence.

Muffet looked up, her face perplexed; Frisk hadn't shown up yesterday either.

"Hmm... Sans?"

"Here."

The skeleton stood still as eyes glanced his way; taking in his laid back form. He wasn't stupid - he knew some of the gals in there class had taken a keen interest in him - and to be fully honest - it scared him at times. Like on Monday: when they had gotten jealous over Frisk and one of the jealous girls' purposefully tripped, intending for the bowl to land on Frisk's head; most likely wishing for it to crack on impact, and give the human girl a big bruise.

He had heard the commotion happen when his head hit against the counter top painfully - as he was leaning against Frisk at the time - and heard the brown eyed girls' soft gasp. Snapping one eye open, shining blue, he used his telekinesis, and froze the bowl mid-air. Gasps erupted around him, as he glanced slightly behind him, grinning and itching to see Frisk's reaction.

She didn't even last a second, before passing out.

Shocked, he dropped the bowl from his hold - the shattering noise affirming that the bowl had broken into mini pieces - and scrambled to sit up; his bony fingers wrapping around her thin shoulders, trying to shake her awake.

"Hey, kid! Kiddo! Buddy! FRISK!" he yelled her name repeatedly, his voice sounding frantic, until he finally calmed some. Muffet instructed him to bring her to the infirmary - which was in the opposite end of where they were in the school - and leave her there till she woke up.

Sans did as he was told - picking Frisk up bridle style - as he walked out into the empty hallways, sensing everyone's stares on his back. He was terrified for the girl; she had passed out! From what exactly, he didn't know. He struggled a bit, fixing his grip on the human girl numerous times, before he found one that was comfortable for the both of them.

This was his second time carrying Frisk, bridle style, towards the infirmary or hospital.

The infirmary was empty when he came in, and as he glanced around, he walked over to an empty medical bed and laid her there. Clenching his teeth, and where his eyebrows would be, furrowed together, he brushed back the small girls' bangs, and checked her heat. Normal.

Then why did she pass out? He still didn't completely know, but the past soon caught up with him, as realization dawned on him.

Sans clenched his jaws harder together, shaking with just the bit of fear and stocked out of the infirmary, his skeletal hands balled into tight fists at his sides.

* * *

Wednesday afternoon. The one time Papyrus got off work early.

Sans sighed contently, completely forgetting about Monday and Frisk - for the time being - and nestled into the crook of the sofa. Some condiments were laid out on the table in front of him, arranged and grouped together by the same flavor. Sans reached out for one of the ketchup packets and was stopped abruptly by Papyrus; who had darted in and out like lightening, hollering over his shoulder, "SANS! HELP ME DECORATE THE HOUSE FOR HALLOWEEN! IT MUST BE AS SCARY AS POSSIBLE!"

The younger skeleton brother sighed and said, mostly to himself, "Alright, give me a moment," as he snagged the ketchup packet he had been reaching for and drank it, as he walked out the front door.

"H-H-Hey there S-Sans!"

"Heh! Hey kid!"

Sans blinked in surprise - Alphys and Undyne were standing beside Papyrus, each holding a cardboard box overflowing with random objects. Alphys flashed him a nervous smile, and Undyne grinned widely at him. Alphys was wearing only her lab coat and Undyne had on a leather jacket, over a white shirt. It wasn't too cold outside, surprisingly.

"Hey." he simply said in greeting, waving at the two as Papyrus explained.

"THEY SAID THAT THEY WERE DONE DECORATING THERE HOUSE! SO THEY CAME TO HELP US OUT!"

"Oh, cool."

"Better than cool, kid! WE'RE GONNA MAKE YOUR HOUSE AS SCARY AS OUR'S!" boomed Undyne, dropping her cardboard box to indicate a thumb to herself, in a dramatic gesture.

"U-Undyne! The d-decorations!" stammered out Alphys nervously, bending down to pick up the other box.

Swift on his feet, Sans picked it up before the scientist could, "I got it."

"Ah," surprised, Alphys stood back up, and smiled appreciatively at him, "T-thank you, Sans."

Sans nodded. Turning towards Papyrus, he shook the box lightly, a cheeky grin on as he raised an eyebrow in question. Papyrus, catching his brother's cocky look, loudly exclaimed, "ALRIGHT! LET US START DECORATING!"

And just like that, the house was soon covered with Halloween themed decorations. Fake bats were strung up on a pipeline that snaked outside of the house; blow up ghosts were situated in the front lawn; fake gravestones were also added in, and fake, skeleton hands, arms, legs - everything - where planted in random places.

Undyne and Papyrus were having a race on "Who could decorate better?" and had the lawn cut in half - one side Undyne's, the other side Papyrus's - and let's just say - both were pretty packed. Sans sat on the front steps and lightly chuckled to himself. Seeing how much fun his older brother was having with Undyne, was enough to make him smile. Both would stop occasionally to boast about their decorating work and all, but from Sans perspective on things - both were pretty equel in decorating.

"Ahem."

Glancing up, Sans smiled invitingly at Alphys, who took a nervous seat next to him. He sidled over a bit more.

"Thank you."

Tilting his head, he asked, "So, what's up, Alphys?"

"Well..." she spoke confidently, almost like the beginning of one of her long rants.

Realizing what was about to happen, Sans scooched a bit farther away. He liked Alphys, and sometimes found her ranting amusing, but heck! Sometimes she'd rant for hours on end, not even breathing! At times like that, he'd usually just up and leave the room, or sleep with his eyes open.

"Where do you think Frisk is?"

Sans stopped, and blinked, "What?" he questioned dubiously, glancing over at the scientist who had a sly looking smile on her face.

"She must be a little lonely, you know?"

Sans was now confused, but he nodded slightly, squinting suspiciously at Alphys's intentions. He felt his body prickling suspiciously at the anime fanatic. Opening his mouth as to say something, Alphys beat him to the punch: "Do you like Frisk?"

His jaw snapped shut involuntarily, as he gazed at Alphys - completely confused and a little flustered by her question. It's not that he didn't like Frisk - he very much did like the human girl - but the way Alphys had proposed the question, it sounded more like the scientist was trying to get him to confess. He mentally narrowed his eyes at this, but was a but confused at the butterfly's he felt in his stomach.

"What do you mean?" his voice cracked a bit, and he winced, cursing inwardly.

The shipper's eyes shone brightly, as her sly grin turned into a predatory smile.

"Oh, nothing!" she stated sweetly, standing back up, she walked over to where Undyne was; somehow covered in toilet paper and shooting random things at Papyrus as well, who in turn was shooting those things back.

"U-Undyne, I t-think we s-should go now..." she stuttered cutely, blushing as Undyne agreed to what she said and took her hand in her own.

"Alright then! Cya Pap, Sans!" she exclaimed over her shoulder, stepping over decorations as she waved at them, Alphys waving awkwardly beside her too.

"G-good night!" the anime addict shouted out as well.

"GOOD NIGHT ALPHYS! UNDYNE! SLEEP WELL!" Papyrus yelled back, waving furiously at the pair.

Not even bothering to wait for his brother, Sans walked back inside; a little confused at the odd feeling of dread he was getting - and beside that dread - hoping that Alphys didn't misinterpret his hesitation as something else.


	13. Over A Video Game

UnderTale - A First For Everything

Chapter Thirteen - Over A Video Game

It was the final day of school - Friday - and the next day - Saturday - was Halloween night. Frisk was still missing - not in the way a missing person was, but she was missing in the way that everyone hadn't seen her for a long while, but knew she was around - somewhere.

And seeing as his partner wasn't there, Sans decidedly ditched Home Ec - finding the winding staircase, that led all the way up onto the roof. As he stepped into the landing, Sans was momentarily blinded by the scene he saw before him. It was still rather dark out, signifying winter's arrival, but the sun was slowly rising; bright beams of light were scattered all over the roof's landing, like a fragmented work of art. There was no breeze, and the heat was stronger from where Sans stood. He sighed contently - the rising sun was always a rejuvenating sight.

Bright, small, white lights gazed around the roof - and suddenly grew ice cold.

Sans was frozen. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the familiar silhouette that sat dangerously near the edge of the building. She was breathtaking scene, Sans admitted to himself. The sun illuminated her, and made her silhouette seem more like a shadow than a body. Her short, brown, hair cascaded down her back in a straight line, and she wore her ever present purple and blue striped sweatshirt. Her red backpack was beside her - slumping lazily against her right arm.

It was Frisk alright, and Sans couldn't stop staring at her.

The younger skeleton brother didn't dare move - not wanting to alert the human girl to his presence. So he just stood there, staring at her and the sunrise.

Seconds ticked by, and then minutes passed, but Sans still stood there - near the exit, where his mind was screaming for him to go in and forgot about her - forget about Frisk - but he stayed still. Apprehension was thick in the air surrounding him, and Sans, for once in his life, was feeling very unnerved.

In the back of his mind, Sans knew that Frisk was slowly remembering about the timelines - about herself - and that's what rooted him to the spot - he couldn't leave her to face her nightmares alone.

So he sighed, threw his dignity and pride to the non existing wind at the moment, and stalked over to her.

* * *

Frisk was alone again. She shouldn't have been surprised, but after awhile of avoiding Toriel and everyone else - she was beginning to feel very lonely. The brunette was on the roof again, watching the sunrise. Her legs were pulled up, propping her chin, and her lanky arms wrapped around them. Frisk sighed.

The weight of her red backpack was the only thing keeping Frisk company, as her brown eyes continued to gaze at the beautiful scene of nature before her. Frisk had seen the sunrise and sunset so many times now - and each time she saw it - she sighed, and felt determination run through her veins.

Frisk knew she couldn't continue this way - she needed someone to confide in, and if possible - someone who knew what she was going through.

The nightmares had silently vanished for awhile - the last one Frisk could recall before the pounding in her head would start - was the one with Toriel: "Your just like the rest of them."

It always stung, whenever Frisk would replay those words in Toriel's voice. It hurt to know that she had caused her mother to hate her so much in an alternate timeline - if that made any sense. Frisk didn't really remember how she'd deem the nightmares to come from an alternate timeline - but it would explain how realistic the dreams were - almost like they were hidden memories, waiting for a trigger or a chance to come out. A shiver broke out on her back, goosebumps rising all over her body. Frisk bite her bottom lip, and failed to hear the soft scuffling of slippers on smoothed gravel.

"Hey, kiddo."

Frisk nearly jumped off the building. Her shoulders rose on instinct, and Frisk peered, from the corners of her eyes, up at the skeleton. Sans had his ever present grin on, but his eyes held a glint of something serious.

He plopped down beside Frisk, and Frisk scooted over - a foot length in between them. Sans stayed silent; his shoulders hunched over ever the slightest, and his eyes gazing at the brilliant ball of fire.

A minute passed, and then another, and then another, and as the time buzzed by, Frisk calmed down enough to lower her guard; her shoulder going slack.

If there was one word to describe what Frisk was feeling now - she was absolutely terrified.

* * *

Sans was completely petrified. He was glad for the distance Frisk had put between them - but now what? He had come over to talk to her, sentences in his mind and puns just in case, but they had died on his tongue, when he had reached Frisk.

The only thing Sans could muster up was: "Hey kiddo."

His usual greeting and nickname for her, but it had sounded off. Very off.

Sans sighed through his teeth, shutting his eyes to briefly contemplate on his choices. He could make her talk - ask her questions and provoke her, but what if she got mad? Or worse - cried? Sans shuddered; he wasn't too good when it came to crying. The only person Sans could handle was Papyrus.

The skeleton could clearly remember, seeing Papyrus crying one night. He had been curious as to what had shattered his brothers go-lucky-attitude - and was prepared to eliminate if needed - but he had found out that it was just a TV drama, and had let Papyrus rant and ball out to him. In the end, it became a regular routine - where Papyrus would cry over his drama, and confide in Sans about it.

But Frisk wasn't Papyrus, and if Frisk cried - it wasn't because of some TV drama.

Sans dismissed the thought, and continued thinking, and the first thing that popped back into his mind was: video games.

"Kid," he stated as casually as possible. Sans noticed Frisk shoulders slightly sway his way.

"Wanna play some video games?"

* * *

The living room was rather spacious; a flat screen TV was attached to one wall, a cabinet placed underneath it, filled with DvD's, games, and consoles. There was a dark, oak, table in between the TV and orange sofa; a vase, containing a small Tiger Lilly, decorated the top of the table, and stood out with the magazines neatly stacked beside it. Light fleeted in through an open window, and bounced off the TV screen.

"Welcome to the bone zone." proclaimed Sans, gesturing dramatically with one arm into the living room.

Frisk could feel a grin starting up, but the feeling of guilt and shame was stronger, as she nodded and kept her head low. Sans scratched the back of his head - which sounded very much like scratching chalk on a blackboard - and gestured to the sofa.

"Sit down for now, kid, I'll get a game going."

Once more, Frisk nodded and walked to the sofa; pulling herself onto it and instantly sagging into it. Using her arms, Frisk hoisted herself out, scooching a bit to the front so as to not fall in again.

 _"Your gonna have a bad time, kid."_

Frisk froze.

"W-what...?" she stammered out, turning her wide-eyed gaze to Sans, who was smiling innocently at her - a hand outstretched giving her a WII remote.

"Cause I'm about to beat you to the bone." Sans winked playfully, and took a seat beside Frisk, completely aware of what the sentence he said earlier, had done to her.

Frisk could feel the sweat quickly accumulating onto her palms and the feeling of dreaded nervousness, as _Super Smash Bros_ began to start up. Sans was calmly observing her from where he sat, occasionally glancing at the human girl as he chose his character, and waited for Frisk to do the same. The atmosphere changed drastically with what Sans had said earlier, and there was a tension now that could have been cut with the dullest pair of scissors, hanging over them.

The brunette couldn't focus properly - her hands were too clammy and she felt like she were suffocating - like the room was closing in on her all on four sides. Soon enough, Frisk lost the first round and she didn't even notice, until Sans snapped his fingers in front of her.

"You okay, kiddo?" he asked in a concerned manner, tilting his skeletal head to the side.

"... You know..." was the only thing she could say in response. Her eyes were still rather wide, and Frisk could feel them beginning to sting, as she forced herself to blink.

"You know." she repeated herself, her voice quivering with held back sorrow.

Sans stiffened, looking into Frisk's sorrow filled eyes, and slowly nodded. He shut his eyes, and softly said, "I know."

 _Pomph!_

Eyes shooting open, Sans was completely caught off guard, as Frisk wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face onto his chest - the sound of crying sounding like police sirens coming from her. He fell back onto the couch, and stiffened up.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Frisk bubbled out, clutching Sans into a tighter hug than was humanly possible. Her mantra kept getting interrupted by her own hiccuping, and was muffled by Sans shirt - which was surely wet by now - but Sans composed himself, sat up, and began to gently pat her head.

"Shhh..." he muttered out, "It's alright now... It's alright..." his voice cracked, and he cursed at himself mentally; his free hand snaking it's way across Frisk's slim frame, pulling her closer to himself.

Frisk continued to cry, clutching onto Sans like he were a lifeline, and kept apologizing; always repeating, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." until her voice grew hoarse and all she could do was cry onto her friend's, already damp shirt.

"It's alright, Frisk, it's alright..." and Sans kept repeating himself too, reassuring her that everything was fine, that it wasn't her fault, and that everything was "alright" - but even to himself, his words sounded false.

* * *

 _A/N: So umm... That got a little depressing... But hey, at least Frisk has someone to confide in now, eh? Yeah... So, I recently updated my chapters for this story - chapter one to twelve - nothing drastic or anything, just edits here or there, and I wanted to point out - **these updates are not finalized**. I just edited them, I did not finalize them. So I will most likely be updating some chapters again if see it fit, but mostly I'll be leaving them alone for a bit. If you have spare time, you can reread some._

 _Moving on... Umm, thank you once more Gigified for your great generosity, and thank you everyone for the support so far! R &R!_


	14. Questions and Answers

UnderTale - A First For Everything

Chapter Thirteen - Questions and Answers

Frisk's silent sobbing was the only noise in the desolate room; Sans soft, consoling voice, accompanying her pained cries. This was an unusual situation Sans had fallen in, and every fiber in his skeletal body was telling him to _leave_.

Leave and pretend like nothing had just happened; like nothing was wrong. But Sans fought against his instinct to run - he hated getting himself into sticky situations. But the sticky situation he was in now, needed his attention, whether he liked to admit it or not. True, Frisk could have gone to Asgore, maybe Alphys even if her mind hadn't been altered since the last time he worked with her. But the nagging in the back of his mind slowly convinced Sans that they couldn't help - that they had been affected by the timelines, and remembered nothing of what Frisk had done.

Involuntarily, Sans gripped Frisk harder, causing the human girl to wince and shuffle uncomfortably in his grasp. The skeleton boy didn't seem to notice - to preoccupied with his thoughts.

Timelines. Damn timelines!

Shifting her body weight right and left, Frisk bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying - in pain and sorrow. Sans had stilled his hands and they were now gripping her forearms in a tight and firm lock. She could feel every indent, every joint and every damage Sans skeletal hands had collected throughout the years. A pained gasp escaped Frisk; Sans tight hold on her forearms had gotten tighter. She was pretty sure that there would be red, angry markings, by the time Sans released his hold on her.

"S-S-Sans...! Y-Y-Your h-hurting m-m-me...!" Frisk stuttered out, pulling back from said boys' embrace, to glance up at his face in a mixture of concern, confusion and hurt.

"Huh?" immediately Sans noticed what he was doing and took note of Frisk's pink, puffy and red-rimmed eyes. New tears had accumulated on the corners of her eyes and he didn't know whether it was from his grip, or from her sorrow.

"Ah, sorry kid..."

His hands slipped from her forearms and came to rest on the couch's surface - palm up. Frisk didn't quite know why he'd done what he'd done, but felt assured that he wouldn't do it again. Shuffling backwards, creating some distance between them, Frisk wiped at her reddening eyes and sniffled a lot. She pulled her lanky legs up to herself and wrapped her sleeved arms around them. Brown eyes clashed with white glowing orbs, as Frisk mustered up a saddened smile and looked away - still sniffling and whimpering softly to herself.

Sans clenched his teeth frustratedly. Angered at himself for hurting Frisk - even if it was just a tight grip. Shifting in his spot, Sans turned sideways to glance at the forgotten game, that was paused and still running, on the TV. He couldn't do much now and he didn't want to force Frisk into any confrontation, that she wasn't ready to do - so Sans waited.

The time was four forty-five. School had ended. Teachers were grading papers. Kids were playing and doing homework. Papyrus would be on graveyard shift for today. Toriel would call again sometime after five and Asgore would likely try and visit her again - to comfort her. It was a somewhat normal day on the outside, but for Frisk and Sans, it was just the starting of a lot of questions, a lot of answers, and a lot of mystery.

* * *

It wasn't until around five-ten that Sans noticed Frisk's absurd silence. He had decided against just sitting still and waiting for the girl to recollect herself, so he had tidied up the game they had been playing, called Papyrus and Toriel, informing him that he hadn't seen Frisk for the whole day, and went back onto the couch - still not properly facing her. The skeleton boy stayed silent for the most part and finally got himself to turn and glance at Frisk.

Sans couldn't clearly see her face. Light, brown hair, was in the way and she had tucked her head in between her legs - cocooning herself in. Though he couldn't clearly see her, Sans continued to watch Frisk, pensively waiting for any sign of life from the previously sorrow wracked girl. Dents appeared on his skull, where his eyebrows would be, and connected together in the middle - questioningly. Cautiously, Sans stepped down from the couch and approached her.

His slippered feet glided across the hardwood flooring, barely making a peep, as he gingerly stopped beside Frisk. Lifting a tentative hand, Sans gently placed it on the frail girls' shoulder, waiting for her to respond in any fashion.

"Hey... Kid...? You alright...?" he whispered out; why? He didn't know.

But he got no response from Frisk. Softly, Sans shook her shoulder a little, testing to see if she had just ignored him, or had fallen asleep. No response. Concerned and just a little bit afraid, Sans proceeded with cation, gently lowering his head to where Frisk sat still - intently listening for her breathing.

In. Out. In. Out.

Frisk had fallen asleep. Letting out a sigh, Sans stepped back from the human girl and scratched the back his skull, wondering on what to do next with the sleeping human. Well, he decided, he couldn't very much leave Frisk in an undesirable position to sleep in. When she'll wake up, she'll have sore muscles and everything.

With great cation and gentleness, never before seen by anyone, Sans slipped his jacket clad arm underneath Frisk's knees and behind her back. Lifting her up, Sans momentarily staggered with Frisk's added weight. He swiftly caught himself, positioning his feet just about to maintain a steady balance, before any permanent damage could be made; to himself, Frisk or the house.

Thinking quickly, shifting the person who was in his arms, Sans concluded that he'd let Frisk sleep in Papyrus's room. His room was too messy anyway; a lot of discarded junk her and there, plus, he liked to keep his privacy. Taking the stairs, two at time, but careful not to loosen or tighten, his grip on Frisk, Sans pushed open the door that led into his older brothers' room.

Papyrus's room was larger than the other one in Snowdin, but it still held the same contents as pertaining from there old house. Sentiment: Papyrus couldn't let go of his old room's decor as easily, so he had copied it into his new room on the Overworld. He still even had the same bed and computer placed in the correct corners of his room.

Sans looked around a little bit, smiling foolishly, as he sauntered over to Papyrus's red, race car, bed. He cradled Frisk for a little bit longer, feeling her warmth against his clothes, seeping into his bones. Shaking his head softly, Sans gave the girl a pitying look and gently placed her on Papyrus's mattress. She must be going through Hell, remembering all of those things she'd done in alternate timelines.

A sudden though struck him and jarred him into place; his eye sockets grew bigger and his jaw went slack: What if she decided to restart the timeline again? The thought very well scared Sans, as he glanced down at the sleeping girl in his arms. No. He was fairly sure she wouldn't do that. Not even if it cost her, her life. Frisk was determined that way - determined for everyone to have a happy ending, and that's what Sans and the other's loved about Frisk. She had been a human in a monster world - in enemy in other words - but she had befriended the skeleton brothers, the used-to-be-captain of the Royal Guard, the Royal Scientist, and the king and queen themselves.

Frisk was something special and they all knew that.

The barely rested on spring coils squeaked loudly in Sans ears and he winced inwardly when Frisk twitched; her fingers coiled a little and she gave a small grunt in response. Freezing up, Sans watched crucially, as the small girl muttered something underneath her breath and reached out with one hand - grappling for something. Her fingers snagged onto Sans coat and for some reason, this seemed to comfort the sleeping girl as she relaxed onto the bed - spring coils still squeaking - and fell back to sleep.

Not daring to move - her fingers still grasped onto his sweater in a weak grip - Sans let out a wheezing breath of air from his clamped mouth. It whistled through the small gaps in his teeth and once again, Frisk twitched. Sans swore mentally at this and watched with a nervous edge.

Groaning with weak effort, Frisk peeped open her eyes, her mind still a bit muddled from sleep. Her eyes stung greatly from her previous bawling session earlier, but she persisted through that and stared straight her hazy and blurry vision, Frisk noticed the light blue coat that her right hand was limply hanging onto.

"... Sans...?" she weakly questioned, her mind and body telling her to go back to sleep.

Taking a sharp intake of breath, Sans took a weary step forward and gently pried her hand off of his coat. He kneeled down and rested his chin, on top of his hands, quietly staring at Frisk's sleepy look.

"... Yeah, it's me."

A genuine smile appeared across Frisk's sleepy face. Softly, she reached out and touched one of Sans's sharp cheekbones. Sans froze once more. A cold sweat broke out on his porcelain forehead, as he gingerly lifted his hand and placed it over Frisk's warm one. Frisk's smile grew bigger.

" ... Sans?" Frisk questioned, her voice heavy and husky with sleep.

"Hm?"

"... How old are you?"

The question was an odd one and a sudden one as well, but Sans shrugged it off, ticking it on an imaginary blackboard, that it was because of her sleepiness.

Contemplating on his answer, he chose a simple one. "Older than you are, kid."

Frisk's smile fell and gave way to a thoughtful frown. "Then... Why do you go to school still?"

Her voice was getting heavier and it was apparent that she was about to fall asleep again.

Sans shrugged and gave another simple answer, "Papyrus. He, uh... Wants me to get a proper education..."

"Ah..." Frisk forced her eyes open for longer, but each passing second put an ounce on her tired eyelids, as her hand slipped from Sans cheekbone and fell back onto the mattress. Softly, she asked one last time, "How... Did you know...?" and then fell into a deep slumber.

Her question repeated itself in Sans head, as his glowing eyes vanished for just a moment, before flickering back to life.

"... I know a lot of things kid..." he softly started, still kneeling on the carpeted ground; he began to pet Frisk. Her hair felt soft and silky, entwining itself around his jointed fingers, Apprehension was quick in tongue-tying Sans words, but he swallowed it away and spoke with a very soft tone of voice.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning then, huh, buddy?" Sans tilted his head back and sighed - this was going to be a long explanation.

* * *

 _A/N: Been awhile since my last update, huh, guys? I apologize for the wait and the seemingly small chapter. I'm running on fumes at the moment, and don't feel too motivated to write/type. Although I still love this story, I might drastically re-vamp it, since this was a whole "in-the-moment" sorta thing. Honestly though, I have no clue who Gaster was and if Sans truly was a scientist with Alphys. I'll still need to either play the game and find out, or look it up at the wiki - either way, I'll gain information and hopefully have the next chapter up sooner than later._

 _R &R guys and I hope you had an awesome day! Kudos to all of you who are still reading this!_


End file.
